DENIED LOVE
by Demeter Goddess of Protection
Summary: SessKag Not AU HPIY crossover. Kagome is going to Hogwarts with Sesshoumaru tagging along. She figures this will be a great way to get over InuYasha's betrayal then discovers the truth. Her life's never been so complicated.[COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes/Summary: This will be my first (I think) Sess/Kag story of mine. No romance right now but this is about Kagome going to Hogwarts (thus, HP/IY crossover) and Sesshoumaru going to Hogwarts too.  
  
Denied Love  
  
Kagome looked around. The scarlet train she was currently inside was practically flying off its wheels, due to the speed.  
  
But it still wasn't as fast as InuYasha.  
  
Kagome felt a tear prickle in her eye.  
  
Again.  
  
She lifted a pale finger and delicately wiped the tear. She sniffed unhappily yet happy for InuYasha.  
  
Just then, the door opened and three people entered the compartment. They didn't notice Kagome, due to the fact she had many boxes of luggage surrounding her, shrouding her from view.  
  
"How was your summer, Harry?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked. Harry opened his mouth to reply but just then, another group of people came.  
  
"And how was your summer, Mudblood?" The boy in the middle sneered. Kagome didn't like the air surrounding him. He had a pale, pointed face and sleek, white blond hair.  
  
A tall boy with red hair next to the bushy-haired girl stood up from his seat.  
  
"What'd you say?" He hollered. A black haired boy-Harry, Kagome assumed-struggled with his hold on his friend's sweater, due to the fact that he looked ready to kill. The blonde smirked and pulled out his wand. Kagome decided it was time to intervene.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Excuse me," She said in an authoritive yet mild voice. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Everyone looked at her and blinked. Then the only girl shook out of it and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said politely. "I didn't know you were there. Are you a new student?" She asked. Kagome only shook her head.  
  
"I'm a new professor." She said softly. Everyone widened their eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, once more! It's just you look very young." The so-called mudblood said. Kagome only smiled.  
  
"I'm probably the same age you are. Now, is something wrong? I sensed negative feelings." The miko said.  
  
"Uhh." Was the only answer she got.  
  
"What are your names?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl said.  
  
"This is Ronald Weasley (Spelling?)." She pointed to a gangly, red- haired, freckled boy.  
  
"They are Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione pointed to the two thugs next to the ferret-like boy that had called Hermione a mudblood.  
  
"This is Draco Malfoy." She pointed to the ferret-boy. He bowed to Kagome.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." He said in an oily voice. Kagome liked him less and less. 'He probably only likes me because of my looks,' she thought.  
  
"And this," Hermione said. "Is Harry Potter." She stopped, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Do you want me to applause?" Kagome asked nervously. Hermione laughed.  
  
"No, of course not! It's just that practically everyone else pretty much does!" Hermione said cheerfully. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. The boy who lived and survived four encounters with Nara-I mean Voldemort." Kagome said softly, a wistful look in her eyes.  
  
"I myself had over 10 encounters with him. I'll never forget any one of them." She said. Everyone in the compartment was shocked.  
  
"Now, I'm sorry but there's not enough room for you three." Kagome said, pointing to Malfoy and his thugs. He and his friends clambered out while Ron sniggered in the background. Hermione looked at Kagome.  
  
"I guess you have a lot of questions, huh?" Kagome asked quietly. Hermione nodded. Kagome opened her mouth to explain but just then, the compartment door slid open once more. Kagome looked up into the eyes of amber color.  
  
Amber eyes.  
  
White, silvery hair.  
  
Kagome fainted and would have hit the floor if the mysterious figure had not caught her.  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome murmured before falling into Sesshoumaru's arms. He snorted in distaste for the girl. Hermione observed the girl in front of her. She then looked up at the Inu Youkai.  
  
"Hi InuYasha!" Hermione said, assuming Kagome meant this man's name was InuYasha. Faster than you could say 'InuYasha', Hermione found herself pinned to the wall. Harry and Ron jumped from their seats to help their friend.  
  
"Never!" Hissed the furious youkai. "Call me InuYasha!" He roared and Hermione paled in fright.  
  
"I'm so-sorry!" She stammered. The stranger released his hand and the frightened girl slid down into a seat.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and turned her attention to Kagome.  
  
"Is she alright?" She asked no one in particular. No one answered. Before long, their new professor began to arouse. She sat up in Sesshoumaru's lap. She looked around.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked before realizing that she was in Sesshoumaru's lap. She jumped up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed.  
  
"I could," He said, looking up at her. "Be asking the same of you."  
  
"None of your business." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Tell me." He insisted calmly. The others merely watched the two.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wench." Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. Sesshoumaru watched in alarm yet he didn't show it on his face.  
  
"Don't-don't c-call me that!" She sputtered.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do share something in common with InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said 'InuYasha' with distaste.  
  
"We both hate seeing women cry." He said. Kagome stopped crying. She looked at Sesshoumaru with hatred flaring in her eyes.  
  
"Never!" She yelled. "Say that word!" She said and with a flick of her hand, Sesshoumaru was pinned to the wall. The audience was awed.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Part of my miko abilities."  
  
"Your WHAT?"  
  
"My priestess abilities."  
  
"You're a priestess?" 0_o  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you just don't strike me as the priestess type!" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Would you kindly put me down now?" Sesshoumaru asked, not fazed one bit by the extreme power the girl possessed. Inside, however, he was seething. How could this girl put him up like this without a hand at his neck?  
  
Just then, the train slowed to a stop, indicating that they were at their destination. Kagome released her spell on Sesshoumaru and with a flick of her wrist, she walked out, her many boxes and luggage following her to give to a house elf.  
  
Kagome flicked her hair away from her face and she clambered into a horseless carriage.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall, admiring the ceiling that was enchanted to show the weather outside. It was a thunderstorm that night but inside Hogwarts, she felt calm and protected.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, an old wizard raised his arms and chatter ceased. Looks like Kagome missed the sorting ceremony.  
  
"This year," Professor Dumbledore announced. "I'm happy to announce we have two new teachers this year! One without a last name is Professor Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru stood but no one clapped, afraid of his intimidating look.  
  
"He is a demon." Professor Dumbledore said and there were gasps of surprise from the students.  
  
"Professor Sesshoumaru will be teaching you about demons. I am sure that no one here has ever heard of demons because they died out a long time ago. However, due to the other new professor I will soon announce, Professor Sesshoumaru was able to come to the future, warning us about a new threat and the possibility that demons still roam the earth again!"  
  
"And," The old wizard said, smiling. "This is Professor Higurashi who will be teaching you about the ancient priests and priestesses in Japan. She will also be checking this school to find if any of you are priests or priestesses. If one is found, Professor Higurashi and Professor Sesshoumaru will train you specially. Now, Professor Higurashi if you will please-"  
  
Kagome stood up and there was shocked silence. 'Probably cause I look young,' Kagome reflected. Then, there came applause. Boys whistled and stamped their feet while girls politely clapped. Kagome gave a wave and sat back down. Just then, the doors opened with a bang and InuYasha stomped in, his hair soaking wet, and his amber eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
"WENCH!" He yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET HERE?" InuYasha roared. Kagome was extremely surprised, then angry. How dare he come here? Did he think he could just lie to her and make out sessions with Kikyo and have dates with her while the rest of the group hunted for the Shikon jewel shards? HOW DARE HE?  
  
InuYasha marched up to Kagome and their noses almost touched. He looked up and down at her.  
  
"What the heck are you wearing?" He asked. Kagome lifted up her nose snootily.  
  
"As much as I would like to argue with you, I'm afraid that I have a feast to begin." Kagome said calmly. Inside, there was a fire raging within her. How dare he just come over here?  
  
"Well then, hurry up and let's get out of here!" InuYasha said.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Didn't you here me the first time? I said NO!"  
  
"Wench! Kikyo wouldn't have-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
The sound of flesh slapping flesh resounded throughout the great hall and InuYasha felt the purple and black bruise already forming on his cheek. Kagome stood there, her arm still in the air. Her eyes were blazing and she felt no rue that she had just slapped her ex-companion.  
  
"I hate you." She said quietly. Even Dumbledore (for once) seemed speechless. Kagome turned to the ancient wizard.  
  
"I'm afraid me and InuYasha shall have to continue this quarrel outside." Kagome said sweetly. Dumbledore nodded and Kagome marched out of the Great Hall, InuYasha stumbling behind, thoughts banging into his head.  
  
When they were outside, it was wet and Kagome and InuYasha were getting soaked but neither cared, nor noticed.  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome said in a deadly whisper. InuYasha was shocked.  
  
"Did you think I would just follow you around like a mindless puppy?" Kagome asked, each word raising a volume.  
  
"DID YOU? WELL, THEN YOU WERE WRONG! I SKIPPED STUDYING FOR ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT TEST IN MY LIFE SO I COULD GATHER JEWEL SHARDS FOR YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO? I FIND YOU HUGGING AND MAKING OUT WITH KIKYO!" Kagome shrieked. InuYasha stood silently, speechlessly. How could he not have smelt her?  
  
"You couldn't smell me or sense the jewel shards because I was trying out a new spell. It worked. But you know what InuYasha? I hate you. Go with Kikyo to hell and see if I care!" With that, Kagome tore off the rosary beads angrily and InuYasha fell to the wet grass from the force of it.  
  
"I loved you, InuYasha." Kagome's face was hidden, her voice muffled.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
With that, she was gone.  
  
InuYasha lie on the ground, regret filling his heart with guilt. Guilt racked at his nerves and a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, knowing she couldn't him. He lay there. Just lay there. 


	2. InuYasha's Still Here?

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or Harry Potter. This fanfiction is not being used for profit in any way.  
  
DENIED LOVE.  
  
Kagome stormed away. How could InuYasha do that to her? Rain mixed with tears and sweat as she walked back into the Great Hall. People did not notice her. She had put an invisibility spell on herself. She was caught up in a web of thoughts as she sat at the Staff table. How could you InuYasha? Am I just not enough? What happened to your promise to protect me?  
  
"It seems you have not touched your food." A voice said from beside her. Kagome jumped slightly in her seat and turned. She looked into amber eyes.  
  
They were so much like InuYasha's.  
  
Yet so different in a strange way.  
  
"I-I guess I'm not hungry." Kagome said, startled. Why would Sesshoumaru want to still talk to her after what she did to him? She looked away and Sesshoumaru watched with eyes of mixed amusement and pity.  
  
Finally the feast ended and the two new professors were given a short tour and then they were given rooms.  
  
"It's behind this portrait." Dumbledore said, indicating to a portrait of an ethereal fairy. She was tall with pale skin and long fair tresses. Kagome gazed at her with awe. The portrait waved at Kagome and Kagome dazedly waved back.  
  
"The password is Azabel's Light." Dumbledore continued and as he spoke, the door swung open, revealing one door.  
  
"This door shall lead you to your rooms." Dumbledore said, emphasizing the room part but the s part. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He did not seem fazed by Dumbledore's strange sentence.  
  
"Go on." He said gruffly. Kagome nodded and stepped in. She turned the doorknob and walked in. It was a huge room. Bright sky blue and cheery with plenty of high windows, gave it an innocent bright appearance. There were two beds. How odd. A desk was at the corner and candles illuminated the place. She then noticed something.  
  
There wasn't another room!  
  
Kagome looked around, hoping for another door besides the one she had come through. No such luck. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presence behind her.  
  
That meant she would be sleeping in the same room as him! Kagome blushed furiously at that thought.  
  
"I'll sleep in that bed." Sesshoumaru said, pointing to a green king- sized bed. Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'Where's the bathroom?' She asked herself. She walked out and went in front of the portrait.  
  
"Is there a bathroom around?" Kagome asked politely. The fairy smiled.  
  
"One right next to my portrait." She said in a voice that sounded melodic and cheery.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome gave her a bright smile. She walked in and found a pair of pajamas lying on the floor.  
  
How convenient.  
  
Kagome changed and got ready for bed. She was completely wiped out. Suddenly, she remembered something. What was Sesshoumaru doing here? Slapping her forehead for not noticing that strange detail she checked her memory for any clue on how he got there. Dumbledore's speech floated into her head. 'However, due to the other new professor I will soon announce, Professor Sesshoumaru was able to come to the future, warning us about a new threat and the possibility that demons still roam the earth again.'  
  
Could Sesshoumaru have gone through the well? And if he did, for what cause?  
  
Kagome shrugged. Not my biz. She walked out again, bumping into something.  
  
Or rather, someone.  
  
"Ah, and what are you doing, strolling around at dark like this?" Draco Malfoy said. Kagome's expression hardened. She REALLY was starting to hate this guy. What was it with that practically white hair? And did he always have that oily voice?  
  
"I'm getting ready for bed." She told him frostily. She wished he would go away! She couldn't go back in with Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Want to come to my common rooms?" He offered.  
  
"I bet the old bat forgot to give you a room."  
  
SMACK!  
  
It was the second time Kagome had slapped someone. She was getting good at it! She saw a trickle of blood come out of his mouth.  
  
"I happen to respect the Headmaster greatly, you pale git!" She shouted.  
  
Just then, Ron Weasley rounded the corner. He saw Malfoy and Kagome standing there and grinned. He just had a great idea.  
  
He hurried over to Kagome. 'Turn him into a ferret', Ron whispered. Kagome was puzzled by the strange request but took out her wand and did so. There was a small pop and Malfoy disappeared. Ron and Kagome looked down simultaneously and starting laughing in hysterics. A small white ferret lay there. It squealed and tried to run away. Kagome, still doubled over from laughing, muttered a stunning spell.  
  
"What's going on?" A shrewd voice silenced everything. Kagome turned. It was Sesshoumaru, his eyes glinting in annoyance. He looked at the ferret and then at Kagome.  
  
"You did this?" He asked. Kagome nodded mutely? What would he do? Ron seemed scared out of his wits. Who wouldn't be? I mean, he's a pretty chick at first sight but if he hears you saying that, well, I pity you.  
  
Sesshoumaru, grumbling, took out his wand and with a small pop, Draco Malfoy reappeared, hair disheveled and face flushed pink. He stormed off and Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Hurry up." Sesshoumaru barked at Kagome. Kagome did so, seething inwardly. Who did he think he was?  
"G'night Ron." Kagome said. Ron nodded and turned, walking down the corridor.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Kagome practically shrieked as soon as Ron was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Ruining our fun like that! Honestly!" Kagome said, shaking her head and climbing into her bed. The candles were turned off and Kagome snuggled under the covers. So warm.  
  
The next morning, sunlight filtered into the room like yellow ink. Kagome groaned and snuggled deeper under the covers.  
  
"Not a morning person?" Came a monotone voice. Kagome responded with another yawn.  
  
"Our teaching starts in 10 minutes." Sesshoumaru drawled. Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped up from her bed.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" She shrieked, looking at the clock. Sesshoumaru watched her race around, gathering her things with a mixture of boredom tinged with amusement.  
  
Kagome raced around the room hurriedly. She felt so stupid. How could she sleep in on a day like this? She raced outside to go to the bathroom and swiftly rushed back into her room. She grabbed her bag, made sure there was no lint on her robes and walked out. She grabbed a roll of parchment and peered at it. She twisted and turned at corners and hallways, making her way to the Great Hall.  
  
There, she gasped in delight. The Great Hall was beautiful! The ceiling was charmed to show the weather outside and bright sunlight gleamed upon everyone.  
  
Last nights events forgotten, she walked dazedly to the staff table where she was greeted by several professors. She greeted them back and looked at what was for breakfast. Remembering the time, she took only two sausages and pumpkin juice. She sniffed a bit sadly.  
  
Even though it was breakfast, she was disappointed that there wasn't oden. Oh well. She wolfed down her meager portion of breakfast and took out the roll of parchment again. Kagome was to check students for priest or priestess abilities at the classroom from the far left of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Kagome walked into the dark classroom. She was a bit disappointed by it and decided it needed some decoration.  
  
She took out her wand and the gray dank walls were scrubbed clean. A flick of her hand and the dirty windows were shiny and gleaming. She grinned and with another wave of her wand, the dust disappeared.  
  
It was definitely an improvement. But it needed something more.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, thinking of something that might be of good use to her.  
  
She then remembered her little brother, Souta, sometimes watched this show called Pocket Monsters or Pokemon. She had thought the show pointless and immature but she loved the Jigglypuffs.  
  
That was it!  
  
She picked several strands of hair (AN: Well she needs something to transfigure..) and held them in front of her. She closed her eyes. With yet another flick of her hand, the strands of hair became stuffed Jigglypuffs.  
  
Kagome squealed with delight and arranged them in a special order along the windows.  
  
"As amusing I find your childish antics," A cold voice said from behind her.  
  
"I refuse to work in a classroom filled with pink vermin."  
  
Kagome knew exactly who the speaker was. She turned indignantly.  
  
"I happen to like them!" She told him loftily.  
  
"Why aren't the students coming in?" She wondered curiously. As if on cue, about 50 children strolled in all at once. They all tried to get seats in the front.  
  
Kagome was then struck with nervousness. She had never taught before except when she occasionally helped her little brother with a math problem or two.  
  
The students were rowdy. She was checking the Hufflepuffs first. Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shut up!" He bellowed. The classroom fell silent and Kagome groaned inwardly. (AN: That part was VERY out of character. Sry, but right now, I'm tired hungry and I just want to please you guys so please excuse that stupid sentence.)  
  
'What an idiot!!' Kagome thought. What if Dumbledore thought Sesshoumaru wasn't trained well enough and he would get fired?  
  
Wait a second, Kagome didn't care.  
  
"Thank you." She told him frostily.  
  
"Hello class. I'm to test you to see if any of you have priest or priestess abilities so please stay silent and do not move around too much! This won't hurt, I promise." She assured one boy who was losing his coloring by the second.  
  
Kagome raised her hands and closed her eyes (AN: I'm making this all up so bear with me). A blue and white ball appeared in her hands and with hyperness no one could imagine, it bounced wildly around the room, touching certain people. Soon, it dissipated and Kagome sighed. That took a lot of energy. And time.  
  
"Everyone who was touched by the ball, please stand up and stand next to me." She said. 13 people stood. 10 girls 3 boys. Interesting.  
  
She excused the rest of the class and double-examined the 13 people. (AN: Unlucky number, hehehe!). Only 1 was pinpointed as a true priestess and Kagome spent the rest of the period teaching the girl pointless tricks until the girl had a talk with Dumbledore. Sesshoumaru would occasionally input something like 'You're looking at a demon right now,' and such but mostly he just stood around, with that bored look on his face.  
  
By the time they were finished, Kagome was fuming. He had done practically nothing!  
  
"What kind of professor are you?" Kagome yelled at him and stomped away, Sesshoumaru looking at her retreating back with that same amused/bored look on his face.  
  
Kagome wanted to wring his neck. The nerve to just stand there and act as if she were an annoying 67-year-old teacher! Arghhhh!  
  
She stomped back into her room, glad that she had no more classes to teach. She was grateful at her mother at that moment. If her mother hadn't taught her witchcraft a LLOOONNNGGG time ago when she was about four, she would also have to have lessons with the students. She had never ever told anyone about her magical powers and she thought about the days when she was an outsider. The freak who made weird things happen.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey guys, look!" A burly boy with curly brown hair sneered. He shoved a mini Kagome to the ground and Kagome blinked back tears. The boy's friends crowded around her.  
  
"Look at what we have here! The freak! The loser with no life!" Another boy said, kicking her, not hard but none too light either. Kagome lost it and started sobbing. The boys shouted and insulted her some more and Kagome felt something inside her snap. The boy with the curly brown hair screamed and all attention was directed to him in an instant. Kagome forgot her momentary sorrow and started laughing the boy, instead of having a mouth and a nose, had a pink pig's snout.  
  
Then Kagome knew she had to change it back. She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get away from the bullies.  
  
~End Flashback (This happened in third grade)~  
  
Kagome smiled at the memory but then chided herself, remembering how much paperwork her mother had to go through for months because of the incident.  
  
The miko/witch decided to walk around Hogwart's and watched the giant squid in the small body of water. She threw small pieces of bread. Then, remembering the headmaster had said something about '.and stay away from the whomping willow.'. Naturally, curiosity got the better of her and she searched for it. It wasn't too hard to find. It was gnarled and big with strange pieces of metal splintered in it. Looked like the remains of a car.  
  
Then, she saw a battered figure near the Whomping Willow. Due to her kind heart, she hurried over to the hurt person.  
  
When she was close enough to see the person, her eyes narrowed and her mouth became a small line. What was InuYasha doing here still? She saw the Tetsusaiga in his hand and snorted. He had obviously tried to fight the Whomping Willow and looking at a severed branch nearby and then at the hanyou who looked 3 inches away from death, the savage tree had won.  
  
InuYasha groaned and Kagome copied him. She REALLY didn't want to have to take care of him.  
  
'But he did save you all those times.' Her good side reminded Kagome.  
  
'Yeah. Just so he could hurt me himself.' She argued back.  
  
'Least you're not dead.' Her good side retorted. Kagome sighed in frustration. She fumbled in her robes for her wand and she flicked it carelessly.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." And InuYasha was floating as Kagome walked. She turned corners and walked corriders, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passerby. She walked into the room she shared with Sesshoumaru and she plopped InuYasha on the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was reading on his bed, wrinkled his nose in distaste for the hanyou.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, disdain crossing his womanly (AN: sorry, couldn't help it ^_^) features.  
  
"Believe me, I don't want him here anymore than you do." She said firmly. She cast a simple healing spell. InuYasha wouldn't wake up for another day at the most.  
  
AN: How is this? It's sort of like a filler chapter. But beware, I won't be able to update for a long time. I'M GOING TO NYC!!!!!!!!!! ^________^ 


	3. Hermione's Revenge Though Kagome Did Mos...

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and other things. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me! (AN: I wish people would recognize HP, then I would be rich.)  
  
Kagome Higurashi was a BORED girl. She twirled a quill with her hands idly looking at the ceiling above her.  
  
Kagome was on the floor of her room, doing nothing in particular.  
  
She was very bored, obviously.  
  
Rolling over, she sighed and continued to twirl the quill in her hands.  
  
Rolling over yet again, she groaned this time, still twirling the quill that was looking exhausted from all the twirling. (AN: Can quills look exhausted.? -_-)  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her from his bed.  
  
"Stop groaning." He ordered. Kagome rolled again and groaned, happy to finally do something. Annoy Sesshoumaru!  
  
She was no longer afraid of him, knowing her powers probably outwitted his own.  
  
"Stop, weakling." Sesshoumaru said in a vaguely annoyed voice. Kagome grinned and continued to defy him in every way possible.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a half sigh and tuned her out. The three occupants of the room were having very different thoughts/dreams.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's Thoughts~  
  
"That wench annoys me. I need some Pocky."  
  
(AN: Pocky is a popular Asian snack. It's little edible sticks dipped in chocolate and a friend told me in the anime, Sesshoumaru's fave food is Pocky.)  
  
~Kagome's Thoughts~  
  
"He he, I love annoying Sesshoumaru. Too bad Souta isn't here. He could have helped me a lot I bet. I wonder how a meeting with Sesshoumaru and Buyo (AN: Her cat) would be like."  
  
~InuYasha's Dream~  
  
"Oh InuYasha, save meeee!!!!" Kagome was in the Whomping Willows clutches and she was screaming in a very high-pitched damsel in distress voice.  
  
"Don't worry! I, InuYasha, shall smite this evil demon once and for all!"  
  
"Oh InuYasha, you're the greatest!" Kagome squealed.  
  
(AN: He shouldn't be an Inu-Demon, he should be an Inu-Loser.Don't look at me like that! It's true! (! It's humor/romance k? And I'm not good with humor so this is my best corniest shot.)  
  
~InuYasha's Dream Sequence End~  
  
Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were torn away from their thoughts as they heard a strange noise coming from Kagome's bed.  
  
"Don't worry! I, InuYasha, shall smite this evil demon ONCE and FOR ALL!" InuYasha said in his sleep, drool coming from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru looked away, embarrassed to have to admit this delirious guy was his half-brother.  
  
When InuYasha's comical and corny sayings subsided, Kagome grew extremely bored once more.  
  
Even annoying Sesshoumaru wasn't so fun anymore.  
  
Kagome got up abruptly, remembering she should write to her family. They were probably expecting an owl yesterday!  
  
She hurried out with her quill and some parchment and climbed up to the owlery.  
  
She had purchased an owl ahead of time. She was a pure white owl named 'Holly'.  
  
Kagome briefly scanned the owls before spotting hers. Her emerald- eyed owl flew over and landed on Kagome's outstretched arm. Kagome used the wall to write the letter.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
How's everything over in Japan? I'm doing great, this one demon-lord here is a professor and I have to work with him and I tell you, he's a right pain in the arse. I'm doing well without InuYasha, better than I had expected.  
  
How's Souta? Remember to spank him if he comes in my room (!  
  
Professor Dumbledore is as nice as you said he was. He seems very wise as well.  
  
My teaching is going very well considering I have to work with a demon who looks like he had a sex-change and the fact he doesn't do anything but tell the class to shut up and stand around looking bored.  
  
Hope Buyo's doing well,  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome read the letter over quickly and smiled. She rapped it up and tied the letter to her owl's feet.  
  
She watched Holly until Holly was a mere speck in the sky.  
  
Looking at her owl wistfully, Kagome wished that she were a bird.  
  
Though her life was fairly pleasant, she still often felt more out of tune with the world than a caged hamster.  
  
If she were a hawk than she could fly flawlessly without any visible means of support other than wings.  
  
She could be free of past loves, of reincarnated souls, of shikon shards, of annoying emotionless teachers.  
  
She could be free of human life.  
  
Kagome sighed once and turned to go.  
  
She watched other students milling around, most of them were in class and she was interested in seeing how other professors taught.  
  
Kagome envied Professor Mcgonagall's way of teaching the most. She had the aura, the voice, and the study plan all set up.  
  
When Kagome passed Professor Snape's dungeon, she sniffed disapprovingly.  
  
Professor Snape was, at the moment, taking fifty points from Gryffindor because Hermione Granger had raised her hand to answer a question.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to be a show-off!" He snapped at her and Kagome could swear she saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. Kagome thought this as a wonderful time to gain student's respect. Hey! She needs it ok?  
  
Kagome strolled into the classroom and remembered that Snape hadn't been at the feast. Meaning he didn't know she was a teacher.  
  
Just made the notion a lot more appealing.  
  
Kagome strolled casually into the classroom.  
  
"10 points for being late, Miss Uh." Snape trailed off, realizing he did not know her nor know what house she was in.  
  
"Higurashi. And I'm afraid you cannot take 10 points off, seeing I don't belong in any of the houses." Kagome said smoothly. Professor Snape was taken aback.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" He snapped. Kagome strolled over to Hermione Granger.  
  
"Miss Granger, what effect does a Slimeball Potion have if the potion maker drinks it?" Kagome asked, hiding a smile. Professor Snape was going to get majorly embarrassed.  
  
Hermione looked confused at the question.  
  
"The drinker would have permanently greasy hair seeing that the Slimeball Potion is made for the use of leading thestrals out of a personal garden." Hermione said automatically.  
  
"Correct. 100 points to Gryffindor." Kagome said, rewarding Hermione with a smile. Hermione's face shined with pride.  
  
Kagome turned to the professor.  
  
"Now, I think I'm looking at the example of a drinker of the Slimeball Potion." Kagome sneered. Professor Snape purpled and the Gryffindor half of the classroom roared with laughter.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed and instant silence ensued.  
  
"If you are not a student, I suggest you leave my classroom and this castle immediately." He said. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I'll leave this classroom, seeing I've done my duty, but-"  
  
"I can't leave this castle seeing I'm a professor as well." Kagome smirked and turned to leave. The minute she was out of the dungeons, Kagome heard Professor Snape say:  
  
"100 points from Gryffindor for repeatedly being the show-off I've told you not to be."  
  
Kagome stuck her head back in.  
  
"Oh, and a 100 points to Gryffindor for enjoying my joke, Miss Granger." Kagome winked at the startled girl. She chuckled to herself as she left the dumbfounded classroom and teacher.  
  
Kagome hummed as she wandered the Hogwarts' indoors. She thought about Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou. She hoped they were doing well without her. Not watching where she was going, she obviously bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kagome cried hurrying up before seeing whom it was.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said.  
  
"It's _you_" Kagome said disdainfully. Sesshoumaru was standing up and looking down at her. She hadn't even knocked him down.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He said coldly. Kagome sniffed, then looked around.  
  
"Where's Rin, by the way?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes flared with silent anger.  
  
"How do you know her?" He asked calmly. (AN: Did Kagome every really meet Rin? I don't know.)  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Once I saw a little girl in a flower patch. We played for about two hours then she said she had to go see you." Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru nodded with relief. For a second, he had thought she was Rin's mother. She certainly was pretty enough.Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was brought back into reality. 'You are not to think of people in that sense,' he told himself.  
  
Kagome studied Sesshoumaru's expression. It was quite funny. One minute, he would have a dreamy look on his face, then he would look like someone had plunged a dagger in him or else that he had constipation.  
  
Kagome giggled silently at the latter and skipped off.  
  
AN: I am SO sorry! This is like a filler chapter as well! I have a question for you people: should I have Kagome go back in time and meet Harry's parents, unknowingly bringing Sesshoumaru along? And also, should I make this Kag/Harry or Sess/Kag? 


	4. Time Turners

AN: I'm back and ready to roll. I really apologize for not updating sooner and I promise I'll make this chappie a much longer chapter than the rest to make up for the months in which I didn't update! Also, keep on checking my user look-up please because I am trying to update all my stories! Well, I'll stop babbling now and let you guys read the rest of this story. (I'll also have some of these notes in the middle about twice here, you'll see why). (Oh, and there's gonna be a bit of mush in here, nothin' wrong with some mush).  
  
Time Turning  
  
Kagome turned the page of her book listlessly, looking at it without interest. She had many things on her mind lately.  
  
One of the many effects that a priestess and a witch mixed together is that.  
  
.I wish I could go back home...  
  
.their Strengthening Potion would have a peculiar side-effect.  
  
.Then I could try out that new gunk removing spell on Buyo's teeth.  
  
.The side-effect would cause the drinker's (if it was not the brewer) enemy to suddenly have a.  
  
.I miss Souta so much.  
  
.pair of kumquats instead of ears. Witches and Wizards have.  
  
.And I miss Dad so much too.  
  
Without warning, a tear slid from her hazel eyes and landed on the word 'kumquats'.  
  
.I wish I knew what even happened to him.  
  
And Kagome burst into tears. She remembered his face so clearly.  
  
Bursting from the dark of her mind, he smiled and waved... Kagome sobbed even harder.  
  
It was the anniversary of his disappearance and supposed death.  
'Why him?' She asked God silently.  
  
"Why him?" She said aloud. It was early and most students were in class except those who had used a certain 'candy' called Skiving Snackboxs to get them out of class. Skiving Snackboxes were a 'range of sweets to make you ill. Chew the orange have and you'll get sick. As soon as you get out the door, chew the purple half which enables you to health, letting you leisurely enjoy what time would have been used for unprofitable boredom' according to the wrapper. The few students out jumped in alarm as they saw Kagome burst into tears. The irritable librarian made way to get to the noisy tear-jerker but a student held her back.  
  
"Dad!" Kagome cried happily. A chubby girl around the age of 6 leapt towards her father.  
  
He laughed merrily and waved at his wife who was coming out the door of their house.  
  
"Hi dear, how was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, kissing her husband on the cheek. He hugged both girls.  
  
"Perfect." He said with a wide smile. Kagome bobbed around his feet, eager for attention.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I made a jack-o-lantern cookie!" She said proudly, waving her arms around.  
  
"Pumpkin cookie." Mrs. Higurashi corrected her.  
  
"Bun, that's wonderful!" Mr. Higurashi picked his daughter up and swung her around. Kagome shrieked with delight.  
  
Kagome's lower lip trembled. Life was so good to us then, so perfect, she thought lovingly.  
  
Tears still streamed down her face like clear ribbons. She hiccupped a little and burrowed her face in her arms.  
  
'I wish you were here Daddy. You would tell me what to do. You always did.before you disappeared.' Kagome thought. Then, she felt a presence behind her. Knowing it was Sesshoumaru, she sobbed on, feeling nothing in particular about having an audience.  
  
Sesshoumaru patted her on the back.  
  
'Is that really Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought.  
  
"It's alright." He said in his deep calm voice. Kagome didn't know why but she felt a little different. A little.less frightened. Of something. But what? She also felt warmer in the cold dungeon. She looked up. He was staring away from her, out the window where cloudless blue skies could be found.  
  
"My mother died today as well." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was shocked. Then she felt something even more different. Then, Kagome realized she was feeling sorry for him.  
  
"That's terrible." She murmured. Sesshoumaru was a little bit surprised by her words. 'Most people say 'I'm sorry'' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Even if they don't give a damn.'  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" She asked him.  
  
"Because I work here." He answered.  
  
"No, why did you come into the future?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed silent, as though wondering if it was ok to tell her. He relented. She would know the truth soon anyways.  
  
"Because I am from the future." Kagome covered her mouth with her right hand.  
  
"What?" She asked dumbly.  
  
"Me, InuYasha, and my parents were all born in the future. Well, not my idiot half brother." He amended.  
  
"My mother was pregnant when she found a black hole. It was just a swirling vortex in their backyard. She told my father and he brought out a rope. He threw the rope in the vortex and when it came out intact, he let my mother climb into the vortex. She discovered the past.  
She climbed out and told my father about it. They loved the place and soon after they had me, we lived in the past. We never told InuYasha though." Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome was shocked by the truth-and about how many words he just said.  
  
"I never knew." She said quietly, looking at her hands. Then she realized the time.  
  
"I'm sorry." She told him. "We have to teach now." Sesshoumaru nodded. They walked together in silence. For some reason, Kagome felt like singing with happiness. After her talk with Sesshoumaru, she felt lighter than air.  
  
"Race ya!" She said, bursting into speed. Sesshoumaru, stopped and hesitated but nodded. They were side by side. Kagome nearly laughed out loud. He obviously wasn't holding back like how most men did. Kagome liked him for it.  
  
Unfortunately, when you race, it's best you have a clear path-  
  
Too bad Kagome didn't have a clear path. Kagome sprinted and tripped over what looked like a small hourglass. She grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's arm for support. Sesshoumaru, who wasn't prepared for the extra weight, toppled over. Both of them fell to the ground. And a swirling, colorful vortex surrounded them. It was over in what seemed a second and they fell on the- grass?  
  
"What.just happened?" Kagome asked slowly.  
  
"It seems that you tripped over a time turner. Stupid wench." He spat at her. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"So we're back to stupid wench are we?" She snarled. He looked ready to kill but he stopped and looked behind her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Kagome turned. A tall girl with shoulder-length red wavy hair and almond-shaped startlingly green eyes stared at them.  
  
They looked like Harry Potter's eyes.  
  
"Who're you?" Kagome asked stupidly.  
  
"Actually, who're you?" The redhead asked. Kagome stood up.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." It was then when she noticed a crowd was surrounding them. In the middle, a boy was being levitated upside down, showing gray underpants. Kagome leaned closer.  
  
"Severus Snape?" She said uncertainly. He glared at her.  
  
"Who're you, freak?" He said angrily. Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking around. A boy with untidy black hair nudged another handsome boy and whispered something in his ear.  
  
That hair looked a lot like Harry Potter's as well.  
  
Suddenly realization struck her and she gasped. She was looking at Harry's parents!  
  
"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." She said.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"'Course." Said one boy and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thanks." She nudged Sesshoumaru.  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here," She said out of the corner of her mouth. They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon drops." Kagome said and the ugly gargoyle jumped off to the side.  
  
When they reached the door, Kagome knocked gently and heard that calm voice say:  
  
"Come in." His voice made the knots in her intestines loosen a bit. Kagome opened the door. Professor Dumbledore looked the same as ever, his eyes wide and alert.  
  
"Hello." He inclined his head towards each of them.  
  
"And you are?" He asked politely.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sesshy Maru." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru growled but only so she could hear. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Well sir, me and Sesshy were running in the dungeon in the future." Kagome told her story and Professor Dumbledore listened quietly. When she was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood.  
  
"It seems that, since the time turner broke, you two are stuck here." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at the flabbergasted two.  
  
"_Stuck_ here?" Kagome asked, disbelievingly. Sesshoumaru merely stood there with a look as though saying 'I knew that.'  
  
"Why yes, of course. There may, perhaps, be another way but in the meantime, I suppose I have to announce you as my two new students who are transfers from Durmstrang!" Dumbledore said as happily as though they were discussing plans for a surprise birthday for a friend.  
  
"Um.ok." Kagome said, not knowing what else to say except that she really hated time.  
  
Sesshoumaru still remained silent.  
  
"Well then, off you go and you shall be sorted tonight!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. The two left in silence.  
  
"I hate time." Kagome said flatly after a moment's silence. Sesshoumaru still remained silent.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? You've been kinda quiet there." Kagome said. He turned to her, fury on every feature of his face.  
  
"Sesshy Maru?" He fumed. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I had to think of a last name." She replied.  
  
"_Sesshy_ Maru?"  
  
"Gosh it isn't that big of a deal." Kagome said.  
  
"SESSHY MARU?" He said in his loudest voice yet.  
  
"Gosh, aren't you getting a bit overemotional?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshy Maru?"  
  
"Has your vocabulary erased to that one name?" Kagome asked snidely.  
  
"SESSHY MARU?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Well. This is just great. We're stuck here until the well-the well!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to her.  
  
"The well!" She repeated.  
  
"The well?"  
  
"The well!"  
  
"The WELL!"  
  
"Now, who's had their vocabulary erased?"  
  
"THE WELL!"  
  
"What about the well?"  
  
"THE WELL!"  
  
AN: Hey, Demeter here. Ok, terrible place to end but I'm very tired. I'll sign off for now and update soon.  
  
Demeter. 


	5. Short Slightly Fillerish Chapter

AN: A warning to everyone: I was writing this story in a romantic fluff mood and then halfway through it I got in this really insightful and sort of moody kind of mood because it suddenly became so hot so.enjoy!  
  
After Kagome explained to Sesshoumaru about her theory on the well, they agreed to tell the Past Professor Dumbledore before doing anything.  
  
They entered the Gryffindor Common room and the incessant chattering ceased the moment they saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru seemed indifferent to their stares and settled himself in an empty chair, stiff and regal as the Lord he was. Kagome wandered over, introducing herself and chatting with other girls and laughing as though they were old friends.  
  
If you looked at the Kagome and Sesshoumaru, you would see they were completely different. While Kagome was exuberant, affectionate, basically an instant success with her social status was Sesshoumaru was a stiff man with a hard cold exterior and a grim line for a mouth to match. He watched Kagome laughing and felt something well up deep inside of him, very much like a feeling that he had found something. It took him a while to find that he was feeling affection for a raven-haired, laughing girl.  
  
He gave a half smile, not noticing that his shield that separated him from emotions was steadily breaking.  
  
Funny how all of the sudden, it wasn't that hard to accept anymore.  
  
A girl named Rose had complimented her on her hair. Kagome smiled and thanked her. She had a strange sensation someone was watching her.she looked up and caught Sesshoumaru smiling distantly at her. Very peculiar. Kagome gave a small smile in return and turned her head. Why did her cheeks feel so strangely hot?  
  
Later on she returned to Dumbledore's office, Sesshoumaru at her heels. She didn't say a word and neither did he. Kagome said the password, the ugly gargoyle came to life and hopped aside, and Kagome walked in, accompanied by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm assuming you have a question, perhaps?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Not a question, no sir. I believe we have come up with a solution to the dilemma of our being stuck in the wrong passage of time." Kagome said.  
  
"Ah, yes. I suspected you would have thought of a way around this. You have tampered with time incessantly, have you not?" He winked and Kagome freeze. How did he know that? Not knowing what else to do, she pasted an expression that vaguely resembled a tight smile and nodded.  
  
"Well, then. Please carry on and tell me how, exactly, you may escape this glitch?" Kagome opened her mouth to explain but was broken off.  
  
"Why do you ask such questions? You know the answers yet why you seek the way others say them?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes glinting. He seemed to be as wise and careful with his words as Dumbledore at the moment. Dumbledore continued to smile.  
  
"I seek the way others say for every time someone says something, you learn a little fracture of a lesson with eventually turn you into a different, insightful, and better person. You should try it sometime." Dumbledore said softly. Then to Kagome, he spoke:  
  
"I believe your idea of going through the this time passage is indeed a solution. However, it is my wish for you to stay here for the time being." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But why, Professor?" Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing happens without reason." Dumbledore said lightly though with the air of a person suggesting that they're meeting was over. Kagome, sensing this, nodded and turned to leave. Sesshoumaru did not follow her.  
  
"Come one, Sesshy, let's go!" Kagome said, tugging on his sleeve. Sesshoumaru did not heed her. He was staring at Dumbledore, who was staring back.  
  
"Dumbledore, I respect your decisions and admire your logical thinking, but I must warn you, your plan will backfire. And the world we know of will perish." Sesshoumaru said bluntly and walked away. Kagome was more confused then ever. What decisions? What plan? Kagome caught up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What were you talking about?" She demanded.  
  
"I can mind read." He said emotionlessly. Kagome gasped at this new fact.  
  
"Hehe, you never looked into my mind didja?" Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Only once when you thought that the Potter boy had a cute butt." Sesshoumaru said, with a look that suggested he was above such petty thoughts. Kagome blushed a raspberry sherbet blush.  
  
"I-I never thought that!" Kagome squawked. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. Inwardly he was still fuming about that. Sesshoumaru himself had always liked his own butt but it looked like Kagome had different views.  
  
Why did his ego have to be beaten so cruelly?  
  
AN: Ok, this is like the shortest chappie I have EVER written for this story. I'm REALLY sorry about that but I've run out of ideas. Please review and tell me what should happen next. If I choose your idea, I will say so in the next chapter!  
  
PS PLEASE read and review my newest story 'Centaur Girl'. The title and summary is SO crappy but I worked REALLY hard on it and NOBODY'S reviewed. ;_;. So please do if you have the time.  
  
Thank You  
  
~*Demeter*~ 


	6. A Back Firing Plan

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I have to do this everytime? I mean, if I owned InuYasha, why would I be writing a FANfic?  
  
"POTTER! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" A shriek could be heard throughout the school. Kagome groaned.  
  
"Mom, just another five minutes, ok?" She murmured, burying her head in her pillow.  
  
Her friend, Lily shrieked again, swearing at James.  
  
"Lilyyyy." Kagome whined, opening her eyes. Blearily she rubbed at them and burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"It is NOT funny!" Lily fumed, her hands on her hips.  
  
Somebody (and Kagome had a very good idea who) had set Lily's hair on fire, though it was obviously not burning her. Scrawled on her forehead was the word 'carrot'.  
  
"Can't they even think of something _original_?" Lily hissed under her breath.  
  
"I mean, Borovan did the exact same thing to his brother, Matthew, in 1234 because Matthew won the battle of Goblins' Run." Lily muttered, changing her hair back to normal.  
  
"Lily." Kagome said solemnly, shaking her head.  
  
"You're too much of a perfectionist. Get a life!" She teased, throwing a pillow at the furious girl. Lily broke into a grin.  
  
"Aren't pillow fights supposed to start at night?" She asked. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
Feathers flew.  
  
Eventually, the other girl's woke up and joined in. It was quite a sight. It looked like it had rained feathers. Everything was covered in it.  
  
"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway slowly. Everything seemed to freeze.  
  
Kagome's head turned slowly, terrified that it was a Professor.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It was worse.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, amazed.  
  
"How'd you get up here? Boys can't get up here!" She started to panic.  
  
"I'm fast." He said slowly, glowering at her.  
  
"Wait a minute? How did James get you then, Lily?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The stupid staircase doesn't work if you have a bloody Invisibility Cloak." Lily huffed.  
  
"Oh. Darn."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dumbledore wants you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"He does? Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not reply.  
  
"Argh." His silent I'm-so-great-because-I-can-look-like-I'm-bored-all- the-time stature was _so_ annoying.  
  
"He needs you for his plan." He said, strolling out.  
  
"Erm, ok." Lily said. She turned to Kagome.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Get going!" She said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon." She said hesitantly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked. "It's not like you're facing execution!"  
  
'Maybe it is.' Kagome thought, remembering how Sesshoumaru said that Dumbledore's plan would backfire. She paled. Did that mean she was going to die?  
  
In no time, she reached Dumbledore's office, said the password, and walked in.  
  
"You wanted me, Professor?" Kagome asked shakily.  
  
"Indeed I did." He answered, looking very grave.  
  
"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said. Kagome lowered herself into a comfy chintz chair (AN: Hehe, I don't even know what a chintz chair is, I just ripped it off OotP :P) but did not feel anymore comfortable.  
  
"I need your help." Dumbledore said abruptly. Kagome did not say anything.  
  
"Voldemort is growing stronger. Professor Snape has informed me that he is now breeding a new type of dark creatures. They will have the brute strength of an ox, the powers of a dementor, and worst of all, they are willing to obey his every command." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What can I do?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding teeny and squeaky to her own ears.  
  
"I must ask you go back to Feudal Japan. To recruit the youkais. They are strong. Many of them are intelligent. They can fight the Dark Side, can they not?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"But in the future, it wasn't like that. Voldemort wasn't breeding anything." Kagome said, confused.  
  
"Ah, but this _is_ in the future. You see, I have a Time Turner myself." Dumbledore said, drawing out an hourglass.  
  
Kagome was speechless. Then she composed herself.  
  
"I am not sure. Can you offer the youkai what they want? I do not think so. They are dark creatures themselves. They are most likely willing to obey Voldemort's every command, not yours." Kagome explained.  
  
"What do they want?" Dumbledore asked earnestly.  
  
"What do they want?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "They want power."  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Yes, power. Power and freedom."  
  
"Power and freedom? What do you mean by freedom?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"Many people do not look at it this way. But youkai are greedy beings, most of them. They are dominant over each other so they want to be the only demon in their world. Then, the humans would obey his or her every command. He would be the most respected youkai ever. And you cannot give that to them. If you did, you would be clueless to ethics, hurting many faceless people." Kagome said.  
  
"I could give them a world." Dumbledore murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What if I were to build an artificial world for each of them? Fooling their minds to think they are the king." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wouldn't that be wrong? Wouldn't it take so much effort? Couldn't you think of another way, Professor?" Kagome pleaded, imagining Sesshoumaru in an artificial world.  
  
"That would change the course of the future!"  
  
"For the better." Dumbledore snapped. Kagome gasped, she had never seen this elderly man be so fierce, so determined. Finally, she knew what she would have to do.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to do this. They would all betray you. I cannot go to the past any longer." Kagome said, a note of finality in her voice. She jumped out of her chair.  
  
And ran.  
  
Into Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Ouch.' She thought. 'I've really got to stop bumping into things.'.  
  
"Oh, hello Sesshoumaru." She said.  
  
"Hello." Sesshoumaru replied and turned to go.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Kagome called. Sesshoumaru stopped walking but did not start talking.  
  
"You knew about his foul plan, right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're not going to recruit the youkai are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please don't. It's unethical, and you'll be a victim of it too, because you're a youkai." Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru ignored her and started walking again. She watched on the floor, knowing she had him convinced.  
  
They were going to beat N-Voldemort. Just in a different way. Disclaimer: I own everything. Yes, I wrote Harry Potter. Yes, I filmed it and directed it. Yes, I am the genius who thought but InuYasha. Yes, I own it all.  
  
Sike.  
  
AN: ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! *Throws confetti in air* YAY! Thank you sooo much fellow reviewers!!! :D. Is very happy. So, like the new twist? I know I made Dumbledore look like sort of an idiot but hey, wut can ya do? Also, KoiKokoro, I hope I made Sesshoumaru a little less 'like that'. And I also hope you don't think it's so pathetic anymore.  
  
See that purple button? PRESS IT!  
  
V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V! (Did I get it to the right place? I don't think so but oh well, you know where the review button is! ;)) 


	7. 

Hi peeps! Ok, before you throw those rotten apples at me, please let me explain! *cowers*. I REALLY don't have any ideas for the next chapter so PLEASE help me! What should happen next? I can't update till someone tells me ;_;.  
  
Anyways, while I'm here, I suppose I shall do.SOME REVIEW RESPONSES! (But only for peeps who needs some answers for stuff cuz I don't have THAT much time for typing :P. Lol).  
  
Green Peridot: Sorry, but this is gonna be Kag/Sesshoumaru. (. But I realized lots of peeps want a Kag/Harry so I _might_ write one of those stories ;). Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing both this story and Centaur Girl AND putting 'em on your fave stories list!  
  
KoiKokoro: Funny yet pathetic? How so? Please tell me! And make Sesshoumaru a little less like what? And I KNOW Sesshoumaru does not eat Pocky in the anime. But the artist of InuYasha once said if he were to draw and AU story for InuYasha, in modern day, he would have Sesshoumaru love Pocky. Capeesh? So I like playing around with that.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: You outwitted me! I don't know which Potter Kagome thought had a cute butt! ROFL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Arrow-card: Erm, so when you thought 'oh god', were you 'oh god'ing as in 'this story is so good' or 'how could someone write trash like this?' 0.o  
  
To everyone else: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Harry Potter.  
  
AN: Hello. Please review. Better AN at the bottom.  
  
Kagome stared. Kagome blinked. Lily Evans walked into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Why are you staring at the ceiling?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I want to change it pink." Kagome replied dully.  
  
"Really?" Lily groaned, thinking about how the ditzs would say their room was 'so cute and adorable and how much James would love it'.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's the _matter_ with you?" Lily said exasperatedly, seating herself on the edge of Kagome's bed.  
  
Kagome hesitated. Should she tell Lily? She knew that Lily was fiercely loyal and strong but this-this was something secret. Something beyond this world.  
  
Literally.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome replied finally. Lily snorted.  
  
"There has to be a reason. You haven't been out of this dorm in 3 days. The houselves have to bring you food and you have about 3 years of detention racked up now." Lily complained.  
  
"Beat Sirius in the competition for most detention than, eh?" Kagome said dryly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. When are you going to get out of this place?" Lily said, looking at Kagome's part of the room.  
  
It was completely trashed. Gum wrappers and books were sprawled out on the rug as well as clothes that have not been washed in 2 weeks. Kagome's bed was not made.  
  
As for Kagome herself, well, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Her normally shiny hair was dull and tangled. Her eyes looked bruised from lack of sleep and it was obvious she was losing weight (AN: Wish that would happen to me, lol :P).  
  
"Seriously, I'm starting to get really worried about you, Kagome." Lily said, adopting a motherly voice. Kagome snorted.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Kagome replied. Lily suddenly stood up, furious for reasons unknown.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, how would you know?" She demanded. "What's the first thing you know about me?"  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how to answer that question.  
  
"Um, you hate James Potter?"  
  
"Exactly!" Lily yelled triumphantly, folding her arms over her chest in a pompous manner. "People think I'm just a James-hater and my point in life is to make James's life miserable, right?"  
  
"Um.yeah?"  
  
"But it isn't!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Do you know the first thing that matters to me? My sister! I would kill to have my sister back!"  
  
"Your sister died?"  
  
"She might as well have! She hates me!" Lily said bitterly.  
  
"She hates me because I'm a witch! If I was a muggle than we would be the best of friends! We would still be closer than sisters! We would still do everything together! Did you know that my mum died when I was six? Did you know that once my father had a heart attack and narrowly survived? Did you know that I am not a goody goody two-shoes and used to get in trouble all the time before I had a talk with Dumbledore? Well? DID YOU?" Lily shrieked, and Kagome covered her ears. It was quite a shock for all these words to suddenly burst into the once quiet atmosphere.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily." Kagome said, looking down at her hands. Lily was breathing hard and was very red in the face. She calmed down soon and walked to Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Kagome. It was my fault. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's just been so stressful all these years. I feel like everyone hates me, even my friends. I'm so afraid that I'll lose them just like I lost Petty." Lily confessed, suddenly looking so much like a lost child. They hugged each other, begging for forgiveness. They knew it. Both of them had had their more than share fair helping of pain in the past.  
  
"I miss Petty! So much." Lily sobbed into Kagome's dirty robes. Suddenly, tears were running down Kagome's cheeks as well. She didn't exactly know why she was crying.  
  
Then she did.  
  
She was crying for the death of her father, for the betrayal of InuYasha, for the future that could come if Dumbledore put his plan in action, and for how she thought of _him_ so much.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
She loved him.  
  
Actually, maybe not.  
  
Did she really know what love was? She had easily thought she loved InuYasha and that InuYasha had loved her. She thought it was as simple as that. But was that really what love was?  
  
Kagome thought about it, while consoling herself and the lost desperate child that was Lily Evans.  
  
Kagome started thinking about Lily Evans's future. Lily Evans was going to die.  
  
The truth hit her.  
  
Lily Evans was going to die wounded.  
  
James Potter would fill a huge portion of Lily's heart. But the only one that could heal Lily completely was the one who hated her most.  
  
Petunia Evans.  
  
Kagome swore she would somehow make Petunia Evans and Lily Evans have one day of heaven together.  
  
For the entire day, they cried.  
  
Just cried, pouring their hearts out. Kagome told Lily about Dumbledore's plan, Lily told Kagome about how she didn't think James was really all _that_ bad and so on.  
  
Finally, after what seemed a few hours, they stopped crying. They both felt dehydrated and after chatting a bit more about Dumbledore and Petunia, they decided to go downstairs, ready to brave the world after shedding tears because of it. They could feel it. The power emanating off of each other was enough to make them more comforted, more confident.  
  
"Oi, Carrot-head, what's the matter? You cry?" James Potter looked up from the mouse he was trying to charm into sprouting wings.  
  
"Perhaps." Lily answered. She looked at the mouse.  
  
"Do you need some help?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Um.sure." James was baffled. When was Lily ever so nice to him? Or anyone else for that matter. Again, he felt that fluttering feeling that came whenever Lily was even the smallest bit nice to him.  
  
Kagome shot Lily a smile and Lily gave back a watery smile.  
  
Kagome turned to go.  
  
She was ready to brave the world.  
  
And Sesshoumaru.  
  
AN: Eh, sorta cliffie. I'm not too proud of this chapter since 1) it's very short 2) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMOR? 3) No appearance of my Sesshy-poo ;_;. Please give me more plot ideas though it seems to have enough plots going right now :P. Thank you for reading and please please PLEASE review! I'm getting the feeling I'm getting less readers now for some reason *shifty eyes* 


	9. Caught

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.  
  
AN: I'm trying to update faster now ^-^.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes darted around the Gryffindor Common Room nervously. She didn't think she was allowed to get out of Hogwarts grounds without permission, but she couldn't care less.  
  
Lily was a loyal friend already and Kagome could feel like she could relate to Lily in some ways. They both had interests in people but had a very bad way of showing it, they were considered inferior by some and resented it, and they just both had short tempers.  
  
Kagome crept down the stairs, anxious to get there, even illegally when a voice sounded.  
  
"Where, might you be going?" An amused voice asked. Kagome turned, scared of who it might be.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
(AN: Before you asked, I'm doing this for absolutely no reason at all. And NO, sadly, it's NOT Sesshoumaru)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Even with only the dying embers of light in the fireplace, Kagome could recognized the untidy dark hair and light glinting of thin rimmed glasses.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked. Kagome could see his smirk from his place on a comfy chair near the fireplace.  
  
"It's my duty," He began. Kagome was surprised. Was he going to say he was a prefect?  
  
"To catch law-breakers, seeing as I'm a prefect's friend." Kagome fell to the ground anime-style.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, frowning slightly. A huge sweatdrop appeared at the top of her head.  
  
"..Just.peachy." Kagome groaned. So this is how it felt to be 'sat' if she were InuYasha. A small but sharp pang cracked her heart but she ignored it.  
  
"Anyways," He continued.  
  
"I am going to report you to Mcgonagall." Kagome smirked at this.  
  
"I could just tell her that yesterday morning, you stuffed all the Belgium waffles with dung."  
  
"And I could tell her that you were out-of-bounds." He retorted.  
  
"But I'm not out-of-bounds." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"You soon will be." James said, smirking as well.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's kind of obvious."  
  
"Well, it's to help Lily." Kagome said, knowing that was going to soften Jamesie a bit.  
  
James got to his feet at once.  
  
"What?" He asked hurriedly, tripping over his robes.  
  
"Lily's hurt? Where is she? What happened?" James cried, almost tearfully. Kagome could barely contain her laughter.  
  
"Lily's fine." Kagome said in between giggles. "I just want to, um, get her some medicine for her, uh, asthma."  
  
"What's asthma?" James asked. Then, he brushed it off. "As long it's for Lily." He trailed off, slightly pink in the face. Kagome giggled again.  
  
"G'night James." She called over her shoulders. She thought she heard an answer but she did not dwell on it. Kagome crept through the eerily silent hallway, trying to not focus on the creepy shadows that the statues and ghosts gave. Moonlight shined through grimy windows. Crescent moon.  
  
Scary.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly and then shook it off.  
  
"You're on a mission, don't get distracted, you're on a mission, don't get distracted." Kagome chanted under her breath.  
  
"And what mission might that be?" An amused voice sounded through the darkness.  
  
Darnnn..  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
(AN: Gee, I wonder who that is.wanna find out?)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Moonlight cast lights into his silvery hair, making it seem to have more than it's fair share of light (Sister of the Traveling pants moment, :P sorry). His amber eyes glowed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why are you out here?" His golden eyes flashed.  
  
Golden.  
  
"I-I could be asking the same of you." Kagome stuttered slightly.  
  
"I'm patrolling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm on a mission."  
  
"I could report you to Dumbledore."  
  
"Or, you could slash me in half." Kagome snarled, not even knowing why she said that and turned away. She couldn't be bothered with Sesshoumaru at a time like this.  
  
She was on a mission to revert Petunia Evans.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual dead-pan voice.  
  
"Somewhere." Kagome said indifferently, turning a corridor. Sesshoumaru followed.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked irritably. Inwardly, Kagome realized just how much of her Japanese accent had faded away but had not quite become British, so she sounded like an American.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Omigosh!" Kagome struck an exaggerated pose of someone who was very surprised.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is actually curious? What is the world coming to?" She gave a great sigh and pretended to faint.  
  
"Why are you acting like that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called 'sarcasm'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm using." Kagome said, wishing Sesshoumaru would walk away. Cute as he was, he was starting to annoy her.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why? You don't even know where I'm going!" Kagome cried.  
  
"You're going to help Evans get her stupid sisterly love back."  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked slowly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ohh yeah.Now I remember! That whole reading minds mumbo-jumbo!" Kagome said, giving a cry of realization.  
  
"Well, you can't come with." Kagome said flatly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're not." Kagome said forcefully.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Am."  
  
"Not."  
  
"You're a very peculiar human." Sesshoumaru said, not even looking at her.  
  
"E-Excuse me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Forget it." Kagome said irritably once more. The twosome lapsed into silence until Kagome started something up again.  
  
"Why are you following me? You're not coming with!" Kagome said again.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice quite different than Kagome's shrill one and Sesshoumaru's dead-pan one sounded.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru automatically stopped, stepped back into the shadows, and stood stock-still, not making a sound.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice insisted. It sounded like the tiny voice of Flitwick's. Flitwick was a short wizard who taught charms at Hogwarts. Kagome hardly breathed as his height of 36 inches came into view (AN: I just picked a random nombre ^-^).  
  
"Miss Higurashi, is that you? As well as Sesshoumaru?" He asked. Kagome's already wide eyes widened but she did not speak.  
  
"No use denying it now, I can see your feet perfectly clearly. I'm taking you to Professor Mcgonagall's." He said, forcing them to step out of the shadows.  
  
'I'm so sorry Lily' Kagome thought. 'You're reunion with Petty will have to wait'  
  
AN: Hello, finally figured out how to use italics, I hope shifty eyes. Anyways, I'm thinking about rewriting the entire story. I haven't seen InuYasha in a while and practically only know the real series plot from reading other fics so when I finally watched an episode last night, I just realized this was so incredibly unrealistic and terrible. Sesshoumaru would probably refuse to be called anything else besides Lord Sesshoumaru, Jakken probably would be here, Kagome wouldn't be so fiery-tempered, and things like that. What do you think? And please review. No offense but I enjoy reviews that comment on what I should work on better than things like 'I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!' 


	10. Same Chappie As 'Caught' But Supposedly ...

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.___

_AN: I'm trying to update faster now ^-^._

Kagome's brown eyes darted around the Gryffindor Common Room nervously. She didn't think she was allowed to get out of Hogwarts grounds without permission, but she couldn't care less. 

Lily was a loyal friend already and Kagome could feel like she could relate to Lily in some ways. They both had interests in people but had a very bad way of showing it, they were considered inferior by some and resented it, and they just both had short tempers. 

Kagome crept down the stairs, anxious to get there, even illegally when a voice sounded. 

"Where, might you be going?" An amused voice asked. Kagome turned, scared of who it might be. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~__

_(AN: Before you asked, I'm doing this for absolutely no reason at all. And NO, sadly, it's NOT Sesshoumaru)_

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

Even with only the dying embers of light in the fireplace, Kagome could recognized the untidy dark hair and light glinting of thin rimmed glasses. 

James Potter. 

Kagome sighed with relief. 

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked. Kagome could see his smirk from his place on a comfy chair near the fireplace. 

"It's my duty," He began. Kagome was surprised. Was he going to say he was a prefect? 

"To catch law-breakers, seeing as I'm a prefect's friend." Kagome fell to the ground anime-style. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, frowning slightly. A huge sweatdrop appeared at the top of her head. 

"..Just…peachy…" Kagome groaned. So this is how it felt to be 'sat' if she were InuYasha. A small but sharp pang cracked her heart but she ignored it. 

"Anyways," He continued. 

"I am going to report you to Mcgonagall." Kagome smirked at this. 

"I could just tell her that yesterday morning, you stuffed all the Belgium waffles with dung." 

"And I could tell her that you were out-of-bounds." He retorted. 

"But I'm not out-of-bounds." Kagome pointed out. 

"You soon will be." James said, smirking as well. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"It's kind of obvious." 

"Well, it's to help Lily." Kagome said, knowing that was going to soften Jamesie a bit. 

James got to his feet at once. 

"What?" He asked hurriedly, tripping over his robes. 

"Lily's hurt? Where is she? What happened?" James cried, almost tearfully. Kagome could barely contain her laughter. 

"Lily's fine." Kagome said in between giggles. "I just want to, um, get her some medicine for her, uh, asthma." 

"What's asthma?" James asked. Then, he brushed it off. "As long it's for Lily…" He trailed off, slightly pink in the face. Kagome giggled again. 

"G'night James." She called over her shoulders. She thought she heard an answer but she did not dwell on it. Kagome crept through the eerily silent hallway, trying to not focus on the creepy shadows that the statues and ghosts gave. Moonlight shined through grimy windows. Crescent moon. 

Scary. 

Kagome shivered slightly and then shook it off. 

"You're on a mission, don't get distracted, you're on a mission, don't get distracted." Kagome chanted under her breath. 

"And what mission might that be?" An amused voice sounded through the darkness. 

Darnnn…. 

Kagome turned around. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

~__

_(AN: Gee, I wonder who that is…wanna find out?)_

~ 

~ 

~ 

~ 

Moonlight cast lights into his silvery hair, making it seem to have more than it's fair share of light (Sister of the Traveling pants moment, :P sorry). His amber eyes glowed. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked uncertainly. 

"Why are you out here?" His golden eyes flashed.__

_ Golden…_

"I-I could be asking the same of you." Kagome stuttered slightly. 

"I'm patrolling." 

"Oh." 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm on a mission." 

"I could report you to Dumbledore." 

"Or, you could slash me in half." Kagome snarled, not even knowing why she said that and turned away. She couldn't be bothered with Sesshoumaru at a time like this. 

She was on a mission to revert Petunia Evans. 

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual dead-pan voice. 

"Somewhere." Kagome said indifferently, turning a corridor. Sesshoumaru followed. 

"Where?" 

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked irritably. Inwardly, Kagome realized just how much of her Japanese accent had faded away but had not quite become British, so she sounded like an American. 

"I'm just curious." 

"Omigosh!" Kagome struck an exaggerated pose of someone who was very surprised. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru is actually curious? What is the world coming to?" She gave a great sigh and pretended to faint. 

"Why are you acting like that?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called 'sarcasm'?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, that's what I'm using." Kagome said, wishing Sesshoumaru would walk away. Cute as he was, he was starting to annoy her.   
  
"I'm coming with you." He said. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm coming with you." 

"Why? You don't even know where I'm going!" Kagome cried. 

"You're going to help Evans get her stupid sisterly love back." 

"How do you know?" Kagome asked slowly. 

Silence. 

"Ohh yeah…Now I remember! That whole reading minds mumbo-jumbo!" Kagome said, giving a cry of realization. 

"Well, you can't come with." Kagome said flatly. 

Silence. 

"You're not." Kagome said forcefully. 

"I am." 

"Not." 

"Am." 

"Not." 

"You're a very peculiar human." Sesshoumaru said, not even looking at her. 

"E-Excuse me?" 

Silence. 

"Forget it." Kagome said irritably once more. The twosome lapsed into silence until Kagome started something up again. 

"Why are you following me? You're not coming with!" Kagome said again. 

"What's going on?" A voice quite different than Kagome's shrill one and Sesshoumaru's dead-pan one sounded. 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru automatically stopped, stepped back into the shadows, and stood stock-still, not making a sound. 

"Who's there?" A voice insisted. It sounded like the tiny voice of Flitwick's. Flitwick was a short wizard who taught charms at Hogwarts. Kagome hardly breathed as his height of 36 inches came into view (AN: I just picked a random nombre ^-^). 

"Miss Higurashi, is that you? As well as Sesshoumaru?" He asked. Kagome's already wide eyes widened but she did not speak. 

"No use denying it now, I can see your feet perfectly clearly. I'm taking you to Professor Mcgonagall's." He said, forcing them to step out of the shadows. 

'I'm so sorry Lily' Kagome thought. 'You're reunion with Petty will have to wait' 

Darnn....   
__

_AN: Hello, finally figured out how to use italics, I hope shifty eyes. Anyways, I'm thinking about rewriting the entire story. I haven't seen InuYasha in a while and practically only know the real series plot from reading other fics so when I finally watched an episode last night, I just realized this was so incredibly unrealistic and terrible. Sesshoumaru would probably refuse to be called anything else besides Lord Sesshoumaru, Jakken probably would be here, Kagome wouldn't be so fiery-tempered, and things like that. What do you think? And please review. No offense but I enjoy reviews that comment on what I should work on better than things like 'I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!'_   



	11. Argh Cheesy Moments Don't Like It Don't ...

  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

AN: Don't like it? DON'T FRICKIN' READ IT and save your time flaming me. It's not gonna do anything. This chappies corny...cheesy...bad...but it HAS to be, k? Flame if you want but it's not going to do anything. I will classify you as an official idiot if you flame this chapter after I just typed this.   
  


Kagome sat in Professor Flitwicks office, staring at her toes, while Sesshoumaru was as impassive as always. The Professor had gone looking for Mcgonagall. 

She thought about life as an outsider in the Wizarding World when people were very much clear about the fact that Voldemort was about, killing and torturing for the pure entertainment of life…could she really get used to life about 3 decades away from her real home? 

"Come on." Sesshoumaru's cold uncaring voice sounded. Startled, Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru was balancing himself on the window ledge, staring at her to come. 

"How high up is it…?" Kagome said walking up and looking down. 

She gasped. 

"We can't just jump down there! We'll die…well, at least, I will!" Kagome cried furiously. 

"We aren't jumping." Sesshoumaru answered. 

"We're flying." 

Before Kagome could question the exact sanity of this question, she was swept off her feet. 

She probably had a thousand years of detention racked up by now… 

"How do you know where we're going?" Kagome asked curiously. 

"Because I do." 

*sweat drop* 

"Not exactly the kind of answer I wanted there…" Kagome said, laughing nervously. Sesshoumaru ignored her. The wind blew Kagome's tangled strands of hair as they zipped through the cloud. Kagome studied what they were flying on. It was a cloud, much like Kagura and Monten's when they were both in need of escaping.   
"By the way," Kagome said. "Why isn't Jakken with you?" 

"I killed him." 

"You didn't!" Kagome hooted, falling on the nonsolid substance, laughing. 

"I didn't." 

"Oh…" 

(AN: Another Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants moment. Go read it. Now.) 

"Why'd you want to come anyways?" 

"Why do you ask so many questions?" 

"You can't answer a question with a question!" 

"But I did." 

"Fine." 

"How long is the ride going to be?" 

"A long time. Go to sleep. You're annoying me." 

Kagome grumbled but settled onto the cloud, realizing just how cold it was. 

Then as she lay down, parts of the cloud settled on her, warming her like a blanket. 

Kagome looked at the sky for a while. It was a crescent moon and it illuminated the stars, almost blinding the onlookers. 

Soon, the young witch fell asleep in her robes. 

Sesshoumaru meditated for a while, then he noticed Kagome. 

She was so beautiful. Kagome had obvious imperfections like everyone else but they seemed to be the kind that just made her prettier. 

Her long tangled strands of dark hair clustered around her tanned face as she slept soundly. 

How could people compare this amazing powerful girl to a weird miko who had no power compared to Kagome? 

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome for a moment. 

(AN: Please don't complain about how this part is going to be so cheesy and OOC of Sesshoumaru because, first of all, it HAS to be OOC otherwise the two are going to get nowhere! Second of all, don't like, don't read it. Oh, and this part was inspired by 'Marmalade Boy'. Go read the manga. Now.) 

Slowly, as if in a dream, he drifted over to her. His lips brushed hers as they shared a kiss, unknown to one.__

_ ~Dream Sequence~___

_ Long silver hair brushed across Kagome's face. Kagome reached out instinctively. Golden eyes focused on her.___

_ "InuYasha?"___

_ The longhaired someone came slowly.___

_ "InuYasha? Is that you?"___

_ Closer he came.___

_ "InuYasha, why won't you answer me?"___

_ He kissed her. A sweet kiss full of love and care.___

_ "InuYasha?"___

_ ~Dream Sequence End~_

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a whole different perspective. 

Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep, smiling slightly. A small smile crept onto Sesshoumaru's face. And a new emotion was shown on his face. 

True love. 

The sun began to rise, the stars fading from view though Sesshoumaru's small smile seemed to light up the world far better than the sun. 

Kagome yawned, and stretched this way and that, then studied her surroundings. She crawled up next to Sesshoumaru, who was still smiling. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. 

"Are you smiling?"__

_ Silver hair…_

The smile disappeared instantly off his face. 

"No." He said gruffly, his eyes seeming to turn duller instantly.__

_ Golden eyes…___

Kagome gasped suddenly. 

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably. 

"Ohmigod." Kagome crawled to the back of the purple cloud. 

'My dream…It was InuYasha! It had to be! Not…him.' Kagome though darkly, casting a shadowed look to InuYasha's half-brother. 

Sesshoumaru was oblivious to these thoughts and was concentrating on flying to Petunia Evans. 

Soon to be Dursley.   


AN: *whacks self on head* Crap, crap, crap, crap....Writers block....   
  
  


Review and gimme ideas or I will NOT update. 

I will not update until someone reviews, telling me what I should do...   
  
  


*starts meditating*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Farewell, 

~*Demeter*~ 

*continues meditatin'* 


	12. Tears and Fights

  


AN: *rubs hands together manically* Well, peeps! I have read and reread and rereread my review and came up with this insane chapter! *laughs manically* I would like to thank ashley and tinkerbell-06 for inspiring me! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter ?: Ooh, the human and the youkai face off. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN! ^^ 

Kagome could tell they were now very near their destination. She rubbed her hands together, anticipating the moment that Petunia Dursley would learn a few things about life. 

There was the still pinkish glow in the morning skies as the cloud lowered itself to the ground. 

"Oh finally!" Kagome skipped around happily, dusting her Hogwarts robes and looking around expectantly. Sesshoumaru stood next to the bright girl impassively as their form of transportation diminished. 

Kagome recognized the house that Lily had described to Kagome and Kagome bounded happily up the front steps of a two-story, yellow house, Sesshoumaru following her, watching the _swish swish _of her hair. 

Kagome was just about to ring the bell when she suddenly stopped, turned around, and watched the sky. 

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, tensing up. Did she sense something he did not? 

"I was just thinking...it seems really early and I think Petunia Dursley would hate us even more if we woke her about around five in the morning." Kagome explained thoughtfully. 

"I guess we'd better just wait here a bit." Kagome sighed, settling on the steps. Sesshoumaru merely watched her. 

"For four hours?" He asked. Kagome sighed again. 

"I guess not." She got up and started walking. 

"C'mon, there has a to be a park somewhere around here!" She said cheerfully. Kagome was disappointed, knowing her 'meeting' would take place even later on but accepted it just like she always did with everything else. 

Kagome started skipping in a random direction. Sesshoumaru followed suit-except her didn't skip.   


~*Much Later*~ 

Kagome sighed. After finding nothing but brick houses for 3 hours, she turned to her only companion, Sesshoumaru. 

"I guess we'd better head back then, neh?" Kagome said, laughing nervously. Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod and turned back. He was, at the moment, fighting with himself. 

'I do _not_ like this wench.' 

'Yes you do. Why else are you always thinking about her? Always _dreaming_ about her?' 

'But she's a human.' 

'You're father married a human.' 

"And look at where that got him. Humans are traitors who turn their backs on others as soon as they have what they want. They deserve to die, every single one of them." Sesshoumaru shot back. Suddenly, he glimpsed Kagome's saddened face and he realized he had said that aloud. Kagome's warm brown eyes were swimmy with tears. 

"I-I." Sesshoumaru did not know what to say. He had meant what he said but when he saw her eyes...his heart shattered. 

"Come on. Sesshoumaru. We have to go. Oh, and I'm very sorry I'm such a _traitor_!" Kagome spat. "I'm so sorry that I'm the one who actually made an effort to make friends with you when you were thinking vile thoughts like that. I can't believe I actually thought I even _loved _you!" Sesshoumaru stood stock-still, a million thoughts racing through his head. Loved him? Kagome had actually said that? 

Kagome walked silently away, sobbing quietly to herself. The world suddenly seemed a little darker with the noise slowly ebbing away. 

_Why am I the one always getting hurt?___

Kagome suddenly turned and faced Sesshoumaru, her fists curled up in balls at her side. 

"You know what, Sesshoumaru? You can just go back! I won't _give _a friggin' damn! I _hate _you! I hate you so much! So just go back to hell! I don't need you! I never did. So just get the hell away from me, bastard."   


Kagome turned away, anger and sadness sifting through her mind, emotions she could not shake away. She walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru with his bangs covering his empty eyes. Kagome left him and Sesshoumaru knew she never wanted to see him. But the most painful thing was... 

He had messed it up himself. 

Kagome stomped away, tears continuausly streaming. And she had once been infatuated with him... 

Kagome thanked God that she had paid close attention to where she had been going so she wasn't lost. Before long, she was back at Petunia's house. Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She pulled out her wand and her robes were transformed into a business woman's suit. 

She walked up the front steps and knocked, not knowing what kind of person was on the other side of the door.   
  


AN: *laughs maniacally* Well how bout that? Sesshy and Kag-chan get in a fight. Ooh, what shall happen next? I think I'm (finally) over my Writer's block *cough*yeahright*cough**cough* 

REVIEW OR I SHALL STRIKE THE EVIL MONKEY ON YOU!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Short Chapter

Author's Notes: Ok, I know I wasn't going to update for a month but I was cleaning out my computer and this came up, I don't know when or why I wrote this but it turns out I did. It's very short, probably because I didn't finish it but I know you guys are just craving for s'more ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. 

~Kagome's POV~ 

Tears were still filling my eyes yet I held them in for it would not make a good impression with Lily's shrew of a sister. 

The door swung open and a young spindly woman glared at me with pale eyes. 

"A-Are you Petunia Evans?" I sniffled a bit. Kami-sama, I hated that jerk. 

"Yes, what do you want?" Petunia snapped. She reminds me of an old lady who yelled at little children in restraunts and wore the lipstick outside of her lips. 

"May I come in?" I asked politely. The woman looked me up and down. Then, she gasped. 

"Y-You're one of _them_!" Petunia practically shrieked. I looked down and just remembered I was wearing Hogwarts robes. Darn. 

"Petunia, dear, what is it?" Someone yelled from inside of the house. 

"Nothing honey!" She shouted back and then shut the door hastily in my face. I cursed at the woman and walked away. I would need a disguise. I took out my wand and waved it. My long black hair was replaced with short curly blonde hair. Brown eyes were replaced with cerulean blue. My figure was suddenly freakishly tall and rather chubby. My Hogwarts uniform became a pair of casual blue jeans and a simple button down blouse. 

I knew I couldn't go right then either; Petunia would be suspicious. I sighed and paced around, dizzying myself. 

Finally, I amused herself by transforming ants into little fires and watching them burn themselves out. 

"100th ant, 101th ant, 102nd ant..." I murmured as each of them screamed a teeny shrill scream when the jet of scarlet light shot them. I did not know how much time had passed but it didn't really seem to matter. What did matter was why my heart felt so heavy, as though the earth was on top of it. Why was I acting like this? Tears were stinging in my eyes again. I wipe them away hastily. 

I mean, all demons (especially lords) think humans are inferior. Sure, we didn't have lightning speed or anything but we had special admirable things that they didn't have. For one thing, we could _love_. We didn't go around killing each other either. We made friends, enemies, laughed, cried, lived, died. We enjoyed life. Demons lived life for power. We lived life for emotion. Isn't love supposed to surpass everything? 

Well, demons couldn't accept us for they way we were. How obvious. So why was I practically crying my heart out cause the guy I work with said I should die and that I was a traitor? 

D-Did I perhaps really love him? No, that was silly, I decided, shaking my head. I had thought InuYasha was my soul mate but I turned out wrong, didn't I? So why did it feel like my whole body was on fire, my heartbeat 10 times the usual time, my breathing increased to a deadly race whenever Sesshoumaru looked at me with some emotion? Why did I feel like I _needed_ to see his small but still there smile? 

I was confusing myself again. 

I finally decided I could go over to Petunia's house and take another go. 

I stood up, dusted my jeans off and walked over to Petunia's house. Sesshoumaru was a jerk…so _why couldn't I forget about what he did to me?_

Author's Notes: So so so so short but oh well. Sry! @_@ You guys are still gonna hafta review!!!!!!!!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Flame

I know I am doing the most awful thing I could ever ever EVER do but yes.this is.another.author's note. Well, it's just for a few laughs actually! I got a flamer (fun! YIPPEE! *sarcasm*) and normally it would have made me feel so bad I would discontinue the story but I think after being on ff.net for a few months made me stronger and more able to laugh at things like this.  
  
Enjoy! (The words after are my words, contradicting the flamer ^-^)  
  
Demeter, Goddess of Protection,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: DENIED LOVE Chapter: 1  
  
From: ANONYMOUS() First of all, you are such a coward, you can't write your name/pen name/username  
  
U PPL MAKE ME FRIGGIN SICK! Hello? There is ONE author working on this story! HOW CAN U EVEN THINK THAT SESSH/KAG R GOOD TOGETHER! HELO! Did you ever go to school or are you just so dimwitted you can't spell no matter what? THEY ONLY TYM spelling error yet again! I RECALL THEY EVER TALKING TO EACHER WAS A TWO SECOND ONE-SIDED CONVERSATION WHERE KAG SAYS ? TRIED TO KILL ME!? Your point being.? This is a FANfiction, duh. WHAT INTHE FUCKIN WORLD MAKES U THINK THEY LOOK GOOD TOGETHER!! I CAN? BELIEVE U PPL R TRYING TO MAKE STORIES WHERE KAG WULD FALL IN LUV W/ SESSH! IN CASE U HAVEN? NOTICED, KAG HAS SUMTHING FOR INU CALLE D ?RUE LUV?OK? Um, how 'bout NOT OK? Geez, if you don't like it, don't read it AND yet again this is a FANfiction. Also, in this story InuYasha has a disease called 'Infidelity' WHEN U REALLY LUV SUMONE U DON? JUST SUDDENLY DROP UR FEELINGS NO MATTER WAT! BUT I GUESS U PPL JUST DON? UNDERSTAND THAT DO U? U PPL MAKE ME SICK! When, you're hurt that much, uh YEAH! And she didn't suddenly DROP her feelings, it took time. But I guess you don't know that since you only bothered to read the first CHAPTER! AND THAT GOES FOR EVERY OTHER PAIRINGS U GAY BASTARDS!  
  
Looks like we've got an Inu/Kag pairing lover *snicker* No need to get so defensive!! Yeah, they go together but I personally like Sess/Kag better THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Everyone is entitled to their own opinions as long as they use APPROPRIATE LANGUAGE! I don't approve of too much swearing because I know a girl that's eight years old and reads my stories, k?  
  
Well, thanks for reading this guys and feel free to post your own comments about this (dumb) flame ^^. See ya! 


	15. I'm Not Dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. A/N: This is just a little thing to show you I'm NOT dead and will start updating regularly once again! Yippee! Please review and tell me whether you would prefer short chapters updated sooner or long chapters updated later.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
So I walked over to Petunia's house once more, being much more cautious this time. I knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes?" Petunia opened the door once more and I was reminded of how strongly she and her sister contrasted. Lily had red hair that bounced with life though Petunia's hung, lank and lifeless, shining a dull blond color. Lily's emerald eyes were huge and mirrored her emotions while Petunia's eyes were a pale blue with flecks of gray.  
  
"May I come in?" I asked politely. Petunia sniffed and squinted at me.  
  
"Who're you?" She asked suspiciously. I had no idea what to say, so I said what popped into my head first. I think it came from a novel.  
  
"I'll explain it all after we're safely inside." I replied. Petunia's eyes grew as round and wide as disks as she stared outside horrified. She ushered me inside and shut the door.  
  
"Was it.the magic people?" She asked.  
  
"No." I replied, swishing my short blonde hair.  
  
"Well then, what is it?" She snapped at me. I bristled slightly, well wasn't that rude?  
  
"It's about your sister, Lily." I told her, watching Lily's sister for a reaction. For a brief millisecond, I thought I saw worry and pain but it disappeared in an instant.  
  
"What?" She snapped. "I don't have a sister! Are you a madwoman?" I sighed. No wonder Lily was in so much pain. Personally, I had no idea why Lily would want a day of joy with this shrew but I gave a little smile anyways.  
  
"No, let us sit down first." I motioned towards a tan, rather lumpy couch as though this were my house.  
  
Petunia waited until I was seated then slowly sat down.  
  
"What about Lily?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Petunia, you love Lily and I know you miss her. Lily loves and misses you too. Please, I know something. Lily will die soon and she will die wounded without one day in which you two were sisters once more. Overcome your differences because deep down inside you two have a bond that cannot be broken." I explained passionately while Petunia just stared at me mouth slightly agape.  
  
"What do you mean Lily will die soon? And why should I care?" Petunia sniffed. I took Petunia's bony already-withered hands into my own and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Lily will die soon, do you understand that? And you know you care, deep inside your heart. It's obvious to me but not to Lily. So show her you love her. Just show her that little display of love she wants for one day. One day, that's all I ask. For Lily. Please?" I begged. Petunia's resolve was breaking. Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Finally, one tear made a path down Petunia's pasty cheek.  
  
"Ok." She agreed, wiping her cheeks. I grinned. 


	16. Second Half Of I'm Not Dead!

Disclaimer: 'Twas the night when Demeter indeed, admitted she did not own these characters.  
  
Remus: that doesn't rhyme.  
  
Demeter: *stabs Remus with bent fork* I'm in a chipper mood! ^-^  
  
"Wonderful!" I said delightedly. Petunia smiled a little bit too.  
  
"Alright then," I said cheerfully, making sure to not lose the thread of conversation, lest making Petunia nervous and back out.  
  
"I've arranged for you and Lily to have top seats in the Quidditch stadium so you can watch the, erm, what were they called? Oh, I believe it was Wimbum Wasps or something practice then you can meet them in the changing room and then you'll have dinner in Hogsmeade!" I said. I knew that all this witchy stuff would definitely confuse Petunia so it would give them an excuse to talk to each other if things got too awkward.  
  
"Erm, ok then." She replied with a tight-lipped smile. I gave her a bright toothy smile back.  
  
I summoned an owl, ignoring Petunia's shrieks of terror, and wrote a quick letter to Lily, telling her to do whatever she had to, to get her rear end here in five minutes so she could have a day of pure bliss. It seemed only seconds later when Lily emerged from the fireplace, calmly dusting soot off of her robes.  
  
"Ok, now out you guys!" I said cheerfully, shoving the two out of the door. "Petunia will tell you what you guys are going to do and don't worry Petunia, Lily knows where to go, right? Alright, then. Bye bye and if you come back a minute earlier then 12 o'clock, I'll flay both of you guys alive!" I slammed the door shut and did chores, imagining all the fun stuff the two must've been doing. I did anything, even dusted the tv three times. It was all mainly to get my mind off of him. Sesshoumaru.  
  
The two came back at one o'clock, right when I was about to fall asleep on the floor from exhaustion. They were both drunk. I put them both to sleep at once before they started doing something rash. I was just washing up when the doorbell rang.  
  
What the heck.Who would ring at this time? I opened the door rather hesitantly.  
  
I am really so stupid.  
  
I looked into amber eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes. They seemed emotionless but I THOUGHT I saw a tiny bit of remorse in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome." He spoke.  
  
"What?" I snapped at him, a bit harsher than I intended. But not like I cared, right?  
  
"We must go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is carrying out his plans." Sesshoumaru said, offering his hand. I gaped at him. How could the greatest wizard of all time be so goddamn STUPID? I looked Sesshoumaru's clawed hands and snarled.  
  
"I don't need your tainted help." I spat and shut the door in his face. I half expected him to break down the door and shred me to pieces but it didn't happen. What happened was this: I stared at the door expectantly for a few moments and then shrugged, flooing to Hogwarts.  
  
What happened next completely floored me.  
  
A/N: Consider this the second half to the last chapter. And, just to let you know, this is probably the last happy chapter. The next few are VERY angsty.  
  
A note to the person who reviewed and told me about Linkin Park's 'In The End', I'd like to thank you. I think I'm going to use the song for one of my later chapters and I would appreciate it if you reminded me so I won't forget.  
  
Also, would you like a happy (if kind of unrealistic) ending or a sad ending? The sad ending would probably be better but I don't want rotten tomatoes thrown at me *flinches at the thought* 


	17. Planning Ahead

A/N: This chapter is rather boring and I was going to make it very angsty and long but decided to make that the next chapter which will probably be very short. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for all my HP fics. Anyone interested? 

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or HP. Thanks for not suing! 

I used Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. The roaring heated flames promptly turned green. I stepped a little closer to it, feeling the heat scorch my skin. 

"Hogwarts!" I shouted and stepped into the flames. The ashes started choking me and I wheezed constantly. It was a wonder that I got to the right destination. I reappeared in the Gryffindor Common Room. How strange that I didn't appear in the Great Hall or something. 

I scanned Common Room. How strange. Positively _everyone_ was doing work. Not one person seemed to be at play. All of them were busily dipping their quills in ink and dabbing at the parchment or using books as a reference. Even the Marauders seemed to be doing work. 

I scuttled over curiously to a girl whom I had met named Rachel. 

"Hullo Rachel!" I greeted her, trying to sound normal. Rachel barely looked at me before ducking down again to finish whatever work she was finishing. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Rachel groaned. 

"Ugh, it's just that the teachers have piled tons and tons of homework on us. They're starting to get really antsy too. If someone gets in a duel, the first thing they ask is 'was it You-Know-Who?'" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know! No one knows! Sirius Black nearly got expelled last week because he set off a dungbomb in the girl's dormitories and everyone knows the Marauders set one off daily." All of a sudden, everyone 'shhhh'd Rachel, snapping at her like a pack of angry geese. 

"Well, I better get back to this." Rachel quieted. I continued looking around. All of a sudden it clicked. I gave a gasp, which made everyone glare at me, but I didn't care. I rushed out of the Common Room, tripping as I climbed out of the hall. I rushed quickly to Dumbledore's office. 

"F-Fizzing whizbees." I doubled over in front of the gargoyle gasping for breath. For some reason, I didn't feel so good. My insides seemed to have been writhing inside or something. The gargoyle did not move. I couldn't help it. My insides seemed to be on fire. I vomited puke splattering onto the gargoyle. Then, the gargoyle (wonder of wonders) gave a disgusted look and jumped out of the way hurriedly, probably so I wouldn't puke on it again. Well, _something_ seemed to be going right now. 

I hesitated in front of the mahogany door. What if he was sleeping? After all, it seemed to be like 4 in the morning. But then again, if Sesshoumaru-I mean he (I will not say his name. It hurts too much.) was telling the truth, Dumbledore was probably still up, making artificial worlds. 

"Ugh." I groaned and stumbled in the door, clutching my stomach. Professor Dumbledore appeared to be in a deep trance. His eyes were wide open and glassy. In his old, gnarled hands, a blazing orb of fire glowed brightly in the dim room. I waited a while, knowing he wouldn't want to be disturbed. My stomach was killing me. What was the matter with it? 

The pain seemed to be tripling every minute and soon I was gasping for breath. My stomach sickness seemed to be spreading. It was affecting all of my organs. 

All I remember next is falling onto the wooden floor, my head colliding painfully against the edge of a wooden chair. Red exploded in front of my eyes, blinding me. Then, darkness washed over me and I surrendered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I opened my eyes, rubbing them blearily. Bright lights were hurting my eyes. 

"Miss Higurashi, glad to see you up so soon!" A positively delighted voice broke the silence. I groaned in response, rubbing my eyes harder. Soon, my vision cleared and the smiling face of Dumbledore swam into my range of seeing. 

My whole body felt so heavy…when had I gained three tons? The last I remembered, I weighed one hundred and eight pounds. 

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice sounding as sleepy and thick as I was feeling. 

"Well, I was brewing up a spell that was supposed to have made the process of making artificial worlds a lot faster but the side effect was that all raven-haired people would experience extreme stomach pains. I'm very sorry but you should be all better now." Dumbledore explained. But he wasn't explaining the right stuff. 

"No, I mean," I paused here for I had to yawn. "Why are you building an artificial world?" 

"So I may defeat Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore replied simply. I jumped out of bed (with extreme effort, mind you), pissed. 

"This isn't going to work, professor! Please! Please, I beg of you! You do not understand! These demons, they are vicious and they will defeat Voldemort but once you put them in a fake world, they will find out what you have done. They'll kill everyone on a killing spree!" I shrieked. Dumbledore sat in a chair, calmly, waiting for his turn to speak. 

"Ah, but you don't understand, Kagome!" He exclaimed. "For the pure complexity of it! The demons may find out that I have created a fake world but they will not be able to do anything for once they get captured, _there's no way they can get out_!" I stood stock-still. Ok, he had a point then. But then I thought of what I might have thought of it I was a demon. 

"Sir, but this is also unethical." I argued. "Demons may not feel much emotion or do much meaningful in their life but they have a right to live! And in the _right dimension_ as well! They don't deserve to be captured in a fake world." 

Dumbledore suddenly stood up. 

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi but I am not changing my views. This will work and this plan is what may save us all from extinction!" With that, he strode out of the room. And I thought InuYasha was an idiot. 

"Miss Higurashi!" A clear tone suddenly spoke, sounding very disappointed. 

I whipped around. Madam Pomfrey stood behind, tut tuting, and wagging her finger at me, her other hand pointing at the cot which I had been in mere minutes ago. 

"You must get into bed at once! I will not have my patients out of bed when they need rest!" 

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey." I soothed her—or at least tried to. She would have none of it. 

"I will have none of that! Now, get back in your bed and I shall bring my medicine to you immediately!" 

I gave a small 'eep' and scuttled back under the covers. 

"Good!" She gave a satisfied nod and turned to another young girl with raven hair who was still sleeping. I thought about what I could do to stop Dumbledore from carrying out his plans. 

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called when she was back in her office. She strode out at once. 

"Yes dear? What is it?" She asked. 

"Are you helping Dumbledore with his plan?" I demanded. Madam Pomfrey turned pale and looked everywhere as though expecting to see the devil himself in a corner. 

"What plan?" She asked, playing dumb. I saw through it. 

"You know what plan I'm talking about Madam." I replied. 

"Of fine, of course I am." She snapped, getting ready to retreat to her office where it was safe from Kagome Higurashi, nosy girl with stomach sickness. 

"Wait, Madam Pomfrey! Let me ask you one more thing!" I pleaded. 

"Oh all right! What is it?" She snapped at me again. 

"Why are you helping him?" I asked. 

"Because Dumbledore's plans never fail." She replied simply, walking away. This time I let her, deep in thought about her simple words. Why was it that everyone followed Dumbledore's orders without a second thought? What power did he hold over everyone? I pondered this for a while then shook myself out of it. I had much more important stuff to think about. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bad ending. So sue me. 

PS CHOBITS IS THE COOLEST EVER! I JUST FINISHED THE SERIES AND IT WAS SOO INCREDIBLY KEWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD   



	18. I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. Please do not sue.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much for everyone who sent me those flames over e- mail! I really needed those to get me off my lazy butt and post this chapter!  
  
Kagome wandered around the hallway, looking for people who she could lecture. This isn't right, she thought furiously. How could Dumbledore do such an idiotic thing?  
  
All of a sudden, she caught sight of the Divination teacher. It seemed that she was trying to See. 'Probably to help Dumbledore.'  
  
Kagome hurried over to the teacher, trying to convince her not to join Dumbledore's forces but to no avail.  
  
It was dinnertime by now and Kagome was hungry. But she was also lost. 'Where am I?' she wondered, turning a corner only to find herself in a carpeted corridor that had bloodstains on the walls as wells as chains and skeletons. Shivering, Kagome skittered away from that corridor. It was a long time before food smells wafted towards her nose. Kagome sniffed the air, her eyes closed.  
  
The food smelled wonderful. Roast chicken, lamb chops, and she could have sworn she smelled oden! But then, another scent reached her nose.  
  
Blood.  
  
Kagome gasped. The blood smelt metallic and fresh. Kagome dashed towards the smell. Then, she stopped, looking down at the crumpled figure on the floor. It was the Divination teacher.  
  
Dead.  
  
Her body was torn cleanly in half, blood still dripping. Suddenly Kagome felt something coming up. She vomited once more, this time from the horror of the sight in front of her. The teacher's grey hair was out of its bun, streaked with blood. And the look, the look of anguish and terror etched on the old woman's face. It would stay etched there forever, no matter what.  
  
Dumbledore. Kagome had to get Dumbledore! She stumbled away from the horrific site, eyes watering. It seemed hours later when Kagome finally stumbled into the Great Hall.  
  
"Dumbledore!" She gasped.  
  
"Dumbledore! The-The Divination teacher! S-She's dead!" Kagome cried out. All noise ceased automatically and Dumbledore looked at Kagome sharply. Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I mean the Divination teacher is dead! Someone tore her in half! She's dead! Gone! Passed away! How many times do I have to tell you? She's dead! She's dead!" Kagome was half-hysterical, wringing her hands, distressed. She had never seen such a violent image. It-It would be etched in her memory forever.  
  
Dumbledore stood, abruptly. His blue eyes were no longer twinkling and were now cold and hard.  
  
"Lead the way." He commanded. Kagome stood, not sure if her legs would support her. Thankfully, they did. Kagome stumbled ahead of Dumbledore, ranting on and on about the gruesome picture. Kagome finally appeared back to the place where a murder had been initiated. Nothing had changed except for the fact that Dumbledore was now at the scene. The woman was still dead and Kagome was still hysterical.  
  
After that, everything was a blur to Kagome. Dumbledore took the woman to the infirmary and instructed Kagome to go to bed after dinner. Kagome didn't think she'd be able to consume anything permanently so instead, she lay in her bed, wondering.  
  
What was going on? How did her life get so complicated? She had expected this would be a simple job of teaching and then she would go back to Japan and live her life as an ordinary witch. Instead, now she was trying to stop Dumbledore from turning the world into a barren wasteland without any living thing as well as trying to stop Nar-Lord Voldemort from ruling over the world as well as trying to figure out who the murderer of the Divination teacher was AND trying to sort out of her feelings for the two InuYoukai brothers!  
  
Kagome sighed. This was getting much too complicated for her.  
  
'Maybe some sleep will do me good.' Kagome thought, snuggling under the covers. Moonlight shined on her peaceful face, as she slept. However, the moon was not the only thing watching her. Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows, looking at her beautiful, delicate face. And for the first time in his life, he let the barriers fall down for a few moments. In his amber eyes, you could see a lifetime of sadness and love. And for the first time in his life, his eyes dripped with tears. Silently, he turned to walk away. But before he did so, he edged closer to the sleeping form, bent down--and kissed her. A soft, gentle kiss on her cheek. Kagome never knew about the kiss but she subconsciously smiled and snuggled deeper into her covers.  
  
The next morning, Kagome sailed through the corridors, ready to argue her way to freedom for all demons. She had actually managed to convince the Head Girl and almost the Head Boy except he was adamant about standing up against Voldemort and gave her almost the exact same speech as Dumbledore had.  
  
She hummed a tune under her breath as she skipped. Then, she stopped, her bangs falling into her eyes. Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Mcgonagall with an extremely grave look twisting his elderly features. Mcgonagall was bent over, examining something on the floor. The floor was stained, Kagome noticed as she unconsciously took a few more steps.  
  
Stained a shiny red.  
  
Immediately, memories of the day before bubbled up to the surface of her mind and she was overcome with nausea. She staggered and leaned against the cold, stone wall.  
  
Grabbing a hold of herself, she forced herself to walk calmly to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome inquired politely. Then her eyes fell upon the site of the unfortunate soul of a young man.  
  
The Head Boy. Kagome's eyes widened til they were almost as round as disks. His body was cut in the exact same way as the Divination teacher's. Kagome studied it for a while, trying to figure something out. It looked so strangely familiar.Suddenly she remembered everything. How could she have not noticed before? This-this was a demon's doing. But the only demon here was.Kagome gasped and sped away as fast as her rubbery legs could carry her. She turned a corridor and saw him. Sesshoumaru. He was holding a frightened first year by her mousy brown hair with a threatening look in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! No!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru looked up in surprise and dropped the young girl. She gave a frightened gasp and ran for her life.  
  
"Did you do all this?" Kagome screamed at him. "Did you kill those people? Why? Why?"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. How could he do this?  
  
"Because, if there are none who follow Dumbledore, he cannot carry out his plans." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"I don't understand!" Kagome wailed, sobbing as she took a step closer to the murderer. "Just please.help me understand. Why's all this happening? Why are you doing this?" Kagome fell into his arms and he hugged her. For one second, Kagome suddenly felt as safe and happy as the time when she had hugged InuYasha once. But she came back to reality. This was not her lover. Why was she hugging him? She was a little, naïve girl trying to save the world and he was a vicious killer. She pulled away from him.  
  
"MURDERER!" She screeched as loud as she could. "EVERYONE COME QUICK! I'VE FOUND THE MURDERER OF THE TWO SOULS."  
  
People came dashing towards the two in all directions. Kagome stood there, screaming and crying while Sesshoumaru stood there, stoic as always.  
  
"TAKE HIM AWAY! HE'S A MURDERER!"  
  
Several professors whipped out their wands but Dumbledore came dashing down the hallway.  
  
"Do not attack him." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice that everyone heard. No one was moving. No one was breathing. Everything was silent. Even everyone's hearts seemed to stop beating. Kagome watched, motionless, as Dumbledore produced a strange square cube made out of metal. Kagome squinted her eyes and saw metal wires running around it, little sparks of magic showing here and there. Dumbledore held it in front of him so there was a little corner of the cube pointing straight at Sesshoumaru. Kagome just watched, not thinking at all, just watching. Dumbledore murmured a word Kagome could not make out and a silver jet of light sped from the corner. It shot straight towards Sesshoumaru who did not move. Sesshoumaru was not even looking at the light. He was staring at Kagome. 'How could you do this to me?', his eyes asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome murmured. Then she said it louder, sobbing now again. She fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!" Kagome yelled. She had never felt such pain in her life. She sobbed and screamed.  
  
The jet of light turned into sparkly, silver mist, hanging lazily over Dumbledore.  
  
"Please don't." Kagome whispered, knowing no one could hear her.  
  
Dumbledore said something else to the mist and it turned into light once more. It went right through Sesshoumaru.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed, running for him. Two professors seized her by the arms and no matter how much she struggled, Kagome knew in her heart, soul, and mind that the efforts were futile. As Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, he looked one last time at Kagome. And a tear dripped from his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well.wasn't _that_ dramatic? And before any of you guys ask, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. I think I have maybe 2 or 3 more chapters to go. And I swear, I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter in soon! Ciao!  
  
~*Demeter*~ 


	19. Depressing Happenings

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha. Only the plot belongs to me. 

Author's Notes: Finally the long awaited chapter! Enjoy! ^^.   


Kagome stared through blurry, teary eyes at the limp body. He looked dead. He acted dead. He probably was dead. Kagome stumbled towards Sesshoumaru, and slid to the floor, a fresh wave of tears racking her shoulders. 

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…" Kagome sobbed, her face hidden in her hands, knowing she was not heard by anyone. 

"It's my fault, always, always my fault. My soul betrayed InuYasha. I betrayed my family. I abandoned them. I abandoned InuYasha, even though he made a stupid mistake, I should've stayed by him. He's probably dead because he knows I don't love him. You know that right, Sesshoumaru? I don't love him. I love you. All I want is you. And now I've betrayed you too!" Kagome screamed the last sentence. 

"I'll never forgive myself. Everything's my fault. Everything." Kagome whispered. 

Kagome stood with legs that felt like they were lacking bones. 

"You. Have. To. Get. Him. Out." Kagome said slowly, pointing at Dumbledore. His face was more deeply lined then ever but Kagome could see the glint of satisfaction in his blue eyes. His experiment had succeeded.   
  
"I've told you once before, Kagome. I'll tell you again. There is no way for him to get out of that artificial world." Dumbledore whispered yet Kagome heard him perfectly well. 

"B-But, you have to. YOU HAVE TO!" Kagome shrieked again. Ignoring the aching of her throat and the pain in her legs, she pulled out her wand and dashed towards the headmaster, throwing at him every single spell she could think of. Dumbledore merely dodged each hex she threw at him. 

Now Kagome was no longer crying with tears of water. 

She was crying with tears of love. Fat, tears of love that took the form of blood. Her tears were a symbol of her love, pain, and regret. 

Drops of blood stained the carpet as blood trailed down her pale cheeks. 

Then, someone hexed her, making Kagome fall to the ground. She never knew what hit her. 

She just… 

Fell. 

And dreamed of flowers, and a shining sun, and amber eyes.   
__

_ Where was he? Sesshoumaru gazed at a grassy landscape with hills and trees everywhere. Butterflies fluttered near a rosebush and squirrels chattered. Other than them, no living being besides Sesshoumaru was there.___

_ Slowly, cautiously, he took a step, every sense on alert. One step. Another. And another. And another. It seemed in almost every sense like Feudal Japan. But one thing was missing. Sesshoumaru just didn't know what it was.___

_ He ran through the forest. Everything was exactly like his home in Feudal Japan. It felt so wonderful to be back! There was a rustling at his left and he stopped instantly, amber eyes flashing. What was there? Carefully, he parted a thicket of bushes and his eyes widened._   
  
_ There was a clearing. But it looked extremely strange. Blocks of the grassy ground were moving and were extremely blurry. He looked up at the sky. It was a dull, reddish color. Sesshoumaru looked at the sky outside of the clearing. It was a forget-me-not-blue with white, fluffy clouds.___

_ Was this some sort of dark witchcraft? Very, very, slowly, Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing. He looked down and again, his amber eyes widened in shock. His feet were also in big, three-dimensional, blocks that were blurry. Carefully, he placed his hand on the ground. It felt strange. Not warm, nor cold though he could have sworn it was a distinctly muggy day. He looked at his hand. His thumb and palm were in a block, slowly moving away. Sesshoumaru jerked his hand up and stared in wonder. His hand was perfectly normal. He traced his thumb, deep in thought.___

_ What was going on?_   
_*_   
__   


"Albus, for some reason, I can't stop the blood coming out of her eyes! I have to give her a blood replenishing potion every half hour and I have no idea what's causing these tears! They seem like perfectly normal tears except they're blood!" The shrill voice of Madame Pomfrey sounded. 

"That's normal for a girl like her." Said the calm, soothing, voice of Albus Dumbledore. 

"A girl like her? What on earth is that supposed to mean?" 

"She's going through a very hard time. Those tears are a symbol of it." 

"Well, it's not healthy and I want something done about it!" 

"Nothing can be done, unless she wakes up. When she wakes up, make sure she doesn't feel any emotional pain. If she does, she'll start crying blood again. In the meantime, keep giving her a blood replenishing potion every half hour." 

"Well alright. I suppose I can give her an emotion controlling potion. However, it only works for fifteen minutes and if something really traumatic happens, the effects will diminish." 

Something was injected in Kagome's arm but she slept on, unaware of what was going on around her. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Madam Pomfrey shrieked. 

"Boy! Do watch what you are doing, I have patients here, you know!" She admonished a short boy who was panting heavily. 

"B-But Ma-Ma'am. Du-Dumbledore's n-n-needed! You-Know-Who's attacking and some weird beasts are going around, killing the students! 

"W-What?" 

"You heard me! Dumbledore's needed!" 

"Madame Pomfrey, you must stay here." 

"But Albus—" 

"No, this is the Hospital Wing and those that are wounded need a place to be safe. I'll put a charm on the wing, it should be able to withstand many curses or explosions that may occur. Lead the way, Pettigrew." Dumbledore commanded the boy. 

"W-Wha…?" Kagome opened her eyes. The blood flowing from them immediately ceased. 

"What's going on?" Kagome's eyes were different. Unfocused and gray, an effect of the potion. 

"Nothing's the matter, dear. Everything's alright." Madame Pomfrey said. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. 

BOOM! 

A chunk of the ceiling fell to ground and landed with a thud! next to the cot Kagome had been sleeping in. Madame Pomfrey and Kagome stared at it a moment. 

"Everything's alright?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. Quickly, she rushed out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's commands. 

She dashed down corridors she'd never seen before. The castle constantly shook and plaster came down from the ceiling, dusting Kagome's hair. 

Words could not describe the relief Kagome felt when she saw Nearly Headless Nick. 

"Nick!" Kagome called. The ghost turned.   
  
"Oh Kagome! You must help! You-Know-Who's attacking! The whole world is soon going to become a desert with nothing living! This will even make the ghosts perish!" Nick said with wide eyes. 

"What?" Kagome asked with disbelief. 

"Just…hurry! You must at least hide yourself if you aren't going to help! There has to be somewhere Hogwarts can keep you safe!" Nick yelled at her. Kagome got a hold of her self and nodded. She raced through corridors once more. Everywhere were dead bodies and students battling demons. 

Suddenly a demon caught sight of Kagome and slashed his other opponent in half. The girl fell to the ground without a sound, her brown hair mixing in with red, sticky liquid. The demon then charged after Kagome. Kagome concentrated and threw a ball of white energy at the demon. For some reason, however, it did not affect the demon at all. 

'Damn, must be one of the stronger ones.' Kagome murmured to herself. 'Well, only one other option.' 

With that, she ran, the demon close at her heels. 

'Come on, Nick said there had to be a place to keep me safe. Where could it be? I just need a place to be kept safe (it'd be nice if it was warm too)! A shelter! Come on, please, show yourself, wherever you could be!' 

Suddenly there was a richly furnished door Kagome had never seen before. For some reason, she felt strangely drawn to eat. She opened the door, scrambled in and slammed the door shut. It was all dark and it took a while for Kagome's eyes to adjust but when they did, they widened. She appeared to be in a huge room. It was almost empty except there was a rug and a fireplace, along with a cup of hot tea sitting on the hearth. 

Slowly, Kagome walked towards the roaring fireplace. What was this place, she wondered. She plopped down onto the plush carpet. What on earth was going on out there? Shouldn't she help? Kagome was confused at what to do. She sipped the tea and thought for a moment. Then, she stood up, determined to fight. 'I'm not going to sit around a cry. I'm strong, I can fight!' Kagome thought. She walked towards the door and touched the doorknob. 

BOOM! 

Kagome was thrown backwards. 

"Whaa..?" 

Threw a haze of red, Kagome saw that the door had been damaged but everything else intact inside the room. Slowly, she stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled to the doorway. 

Red flowed out of her eyes at once.   


-------------------- 

*I got that idea from Animatrix, great movie! 

Author's Notes: I know that nearly everyone was mad at me about the last chappie but don't worry, Sesshoumaru's not dead, er, technically. And he and Kagome will get together again, er, relatively... 

Now REVIEW! ^^ 

Also: If someone can guess two of the survivors, I'll update within a week! ^^ 


	20. In The End

_"In The End"___

_(It starts with)_   
_One thing / I don't know why_   
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_   
_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_   
_To explain in due time_   
_All I know_   
_time is a valuable thing_   
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_   
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_   
_The clock ticks life away_   
_It's so unreal_   
_Didn't look out below_   
_Watch the time go right out the window_   
_Trying to hold on / but didn't even know_   
_Wasted it all just to_   
_Watch you go_   
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_   
_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried_   
_so hard_   
_And got so far_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_   
_I had to fall_   
_To lose it all_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_   
_One thing / I don't know why_   
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_   
_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_   
_To remind myself how_   
_I tried so hard_   
_In spite of the way you were mocking me_   
_Acting like I was part of your property_   
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_   
_I'm surprised it got so (far)_   
_Things aren't the way they were before_   
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_   
_Not that you knew me back then_   
_But it all comes back to me_   
_In the end_   
_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_   
_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I_   
_I tried so hard_   
_And got so far_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_   
_I had to fall_   
_To lose it all_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_   
_I've put my trust in you_   
_Pushed as far as I can go_   
_And for all this_   
_There's only one thing you should know_   
_I've put my trust in you_   
_Pushed as far as I can go_   
_And for all this_   
_There's only one thing you should know_   
_I tried so hard_   
_And got so far_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_   
_I had to fall_   
_To lose it all_   
_But in the end_   
_It doesn't even matter_

'Who knew?" Kagome thought bitterly, scars of sorrow etched in her expression. 'The world's gone. There's nothing left. Nothing.'   
  
Kagome collapsed onto the hard, hot ground, salty red tears mixing with blood, dirt, sweat, pain, confusion, love, hurt.   
  
The emotions she was feeling. 

I'll die from the pain of it all. 

Everyone, everything was gone.   
  


Hours passed and the sun started to set. Kagome never moved. Her trails of tears were dry. Her pain was beyond tears, beyond emotion. Thousands of invisible needles poked her heart. Sharp stalactites seemed to prod at her body repeatedly, never slowing down, never showing a sign of mercy. Her body seemed to be nothing but a source of pain. It couldn't do anything but make her hurt more.   


Out of the blue, someone hugged her. Their arms were frail but comforting. 

Kagome didn't know who it was. She didn't care either. She hardly cared about anything anymore.   
  
"It's ok." The voice was soothing. He was forcing her to sit up. Kagome didn't comply. She was just there, a limp rag doll, thrashed about and old. He held her to his chest, patting her back, combing her hair.   


"It'll be alright. It'll get better. It'll be alright."   
  
"No it won't." She sobbed, soaking his shirt or robes or whatever he was wearing. 

"Yes it will." The voice insisted. Though Kagome was tired and weary, she forced herself to look up into the eyes of the one who had been comforting her and was now defying her. She saw emerald.   


Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Potter. 

Kagome hugged him, a fresh wave of tears coming on. She sobbed and gulped for air, shuddering like a child. Now tears were coming like Niagara Falls. 

"What can I do?" Kagome whispered, looking up again at the blood-streaked face of Harry. 

"I don't know." 

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked. 

"Kill Voldemort." Harry spat out Voldemort's name like venom in his mouth. It was Voldemort who had killed his parents. It was Voldemort who had killed the closest thing to a parent, his godfather. It was Voldemort who killed all his friends. Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Neville, Professor Mcgonagall, everyone had died because of Voldemort! Harry could only be thankful that Voldemort had not managed to kill Remus Lupin who had informed Harry that he was going to find other survivors, if there were any. And he had not killed…her. Kagome. Why was she spared? Was she special? Or was it pure dumb luck. Harry doubted that she could stand up to Voldemort. Kagome looked sort of frail though that may have been from her fatigue and exhaustion. 

"Oh." That was obvious. Kagome felt like kicking herself. But even if she possessed that kind of flexibility, she wouldn't be able to. She just wanted to sleep…just sleep. 

Or even better, die. Yes, death seemed so wonderful, so welcoming. She could see them all…Souta, her mother, her father, everyone! They were welcoming her in that bright light up in the sky! Oh how their smiles were so warm and charming and how the way their eyes lit up made Kagome wish that she could fly up there and her eyes could twinkle like that too! 

Oh how she wanted that so much…to be embraced, kissed, loved, pampered. 

But that couldn't happen anymore. Cause everyone was gone. 

Everyone was gone. 

Everyone was gone. 

Everyone was gone. 

Kagome fainted in Harry's arms.   
  
She was flying up there now, wasn't she? She had died and was speeding up there and seeing her parent's welcoming smiles. Souta and Buyo mewing, hell, even Draco was there, smirking. But when she seemed a mere inch away, something was pulling her back. What was it? She looked over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru. He was down there, calling for her desperately. Were those tears flowing down his face? Was that a hungry look of need in his amber eyes? 

Before Kagome knew it, she was falling. Falling, screaming, sobbing, while Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground, hoping that Kagome would not leave him, alone on the barren Earth. 

--------------------- 

Authors Notes: Thanks for 'In The End' 


	21. Kagome and Harry

Denied Love by Demeter   
Author's Notes: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in about 3 monthes but I PROMISE I'll be a better author on FF.net or you guys can flame me! Eeek, I bet all of you guys left FF.net now or something. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! *sobs*   
Ok, with that being over, let us read this *coughhorriblecoughcough* chapter! ^^;;   


Kagome awoke, quite suddenly. There was a golden, hazy sun that was setting off into the distance, bathing everything in a gold light. Harry, who was in front of her, truly looked like the 'Golden Boy' everyone made him out to be. The sun's rays seemed to be his own aura and the peaceful look on his face just added to it. 

"Muh…" Her lips were parched. She licked her lips and gasped for water. Harry seemed to snap out of his peaceful reverie and nodded, passing her a canteen of water. Kagome drank it thirstily. 

"Thank you. What happened?" Kagome asked, after rubbing away grit from her eyes. 

"You blacked out." Harry replied simply, taking a swig of water himself. 

"Oh." Just then, Kagome realized she was in a tent with Harry, heavy blankets over her. She touched her forehead and realized it was hot with sweat. She clambered out awkwardly from underneath the sweltering blankets. 

"What's the plan?" She asked. 

"Plan?" 

"You know, the plan. To kill N-Voldemort." 

"I'm going to kill him." 

"Yes but how?" 

"With a wand." 

"Alright then." 

There was a pause. 

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but this is your plan: kill Voldemort, one of the greatest dark wizards of the age, kill his hundreds of loyal Death Eaters, and restore the human race?" 

"Yeah." 

There was another disbelieving pause. 

"You know that's unreasonable, Harry." Kagome told him gently. He was obviously not in his right mind at the moment. He was staring at the sun, his back rigid, his features hardened. 

"I don't care." 

"Well your carelessness if going to get you killed so quit feeling sorry for yourself and let's plan this out." Kagome said briskly, forming a new austere exterior to hide the despair she was feeling for all the dead souls. 

"That's harsh, Kagome." 

"Life is harsh. I speak from experience and you know it's true." 

"Fine." 

"Ok, we'll probably need to plan a surprise attack of some sort, we're definitely going to need an army, and…" Kagome rattled on and on about her plans while Harry stayed silent. 

Finally he spoke. 

"Look around you, Kagome." Kagome fell silent and looked around. Just dry, barren wasteland, she thought. It was as though Harry had read them. 

"Exactly." He said. "Do you even see another human or animal in sight besides us? No. Why? Because there is no one else! The only people I know that survived is you, me, and Professor Lupin. Lupin's gone to search for other survivors so within a week, he'll probably be dead too! Open your eyes, Kagome! We can't do it. I can't do it." He fell to his knees, sobbing openly. Silently, Kagome crept over to him and hugged him rather awkwardly. 

"They're all gone…" Harry wept. "Everyone. Everyone! Voldemort keeps on making my life more and more miserable! They killed the parents I never had a chance to know. The friends that died, protecting my worthless life. Everything I've ever known just crashed on me. It's worse than dying. Everything else dies but you know you can't. You can't."   
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. So this is what Harry had been thinking. She knew exactly how it felt. After all, everyone she had ever known and loved too was now gone. She stroked his hair, her tears mingling with his own. 

How could this happen? Why was this all happening? Now, more than ever, Kagome wished that she was completely normal in every sense. Perhaps then she could've had a chance to grow up, figure out a few things. Have a successful life. 

Now, all this was lost to her. Because of Naraku. 

And now, how was she supposed to fight him? Suddenly, she had a thought. It was stupid and conceited but it was a good thought. A great thought. 

I'm the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyou. I have priestess abilities to mix with my witch side. I'm possibly the strongest woman in the world. Especially now that everyone else is gone. And Harry. He's the Boy-Who-Lived whose thwarted Naraku nearly as many times as I have. With us combined, it may be enough to have the strength of a hundred skilled sorcerers. 

Kagome grew more and more excited.   
  
"Harry!" She whispered in his ear happily. "Harry…I think we've got a chance. I really think we've got a chance to win this." 

"What?" Harry said, his voice that of disbelief. 

"No, really, I think we do. We're both extremely strong right? And once you think about it, all of Voldemort's followers are so weak, that's why they have to look up to Voldemort! I can take care of his army and you…" Kagome trailed off. Harry knew what she meant. This time, yet again, in the end, it would be up to him. All up to him. 

"Um…I'll help you when I'm done getting rid of his lackeys!" Kagome volunteered. Harry just looked at her, amazed at the blazing fire in her eyes; the spirit that had not been broken despite the fact that everything around them had. 

"Kagome…" Harry's voice was soft. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"Do you think he's still alive?" Kagome was startled at the sudden change of subject. 

"Who?" 

"Sess-something. The one demon that you taught with." 

"Sesshoumaru." She corrected him automatically. 

"Yeah, him. Do you think he's still alive?" 

"Sesshoumaru?" At once, tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. She stood, eyes downcast, her face blank. 

"I-I…Probably not. Whatever Voldemort did, it probably wiped out all the demons too. I don't think he's still alive. He can't be." Ducking into the tent, Kagome clambered underneath the heavy blankets. She was sweating and hot and hungry but she didn't care. Hot, streams of tears looked like crystal ribbons. 

"Kagome?" Harry's voice was uncertain. He really didn't know how to deal with girls. 

"J-just leave me alone!" Kagome choked out. "I'm tired and I need to…to think about the plan a bit more! Leave me alone for a bit…" 

Harry said nothing, just gazed into the tent, down upon the shape of the young woman he had grown to love. 

TBC... 

Author's Notes (continued): Ok, you guys can flame me now! :P 


	22. Kagome's Apology

"Got everything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"Good. If you don't, I would kill you...except you'd probably already be dead."  
  
"Quit making me so nervous."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome and Harry were in the outskirts of a Death Eater military base.  
  
"Are you sure this is one?" Kagome asked, consulting her homemade maps.  
  
"Er, nearly, yeah." Harry replied, scratching the back of his head in an abashed manner.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Bombs set?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Estimation of deaths?"  
  
"Approximately 1250 people." Harry informed the worried girl in a monotonous manner.  
  
"Good, good." Kagome murmured. "Alright, set the bombs up."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well, how about the bushes we're in right now?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Now, just hurry up!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry planted the bombs. According to Remus, there were five Death Eater camps in the world, all of them extremely large. They were now at the last one. Then, there would be only Voldemort. And then what? Neither of the heroes knew. They had learned to not plan out their life in that manner. Expect the unexpected, that was the survivor's motto.  
  
"Ok, done? Good. Let's get out of here!" Kagome and Harry scuttled away.  
  
"We need to be at least two miles away if we don't want to be injured." Kagome said bossily. Harry had to smile. Kagome reminded him of Hermione at times...Harry wiped the memory of Hermione's wild hair and buck teeth away instantly. But it still brought a tear to his face.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?" Kagome asked her companion, concerned.  
  
"Fine. Just fine." Harry choked out.  
  
"Well...ok. But we need to get out of here! HURRY!" Kagome bellowed, knowing that time was short.  
  
They started to run but Kagome knew it wasn't going to work. Whipping out her wand, she waved it in a complicated pattern, muttering incomprehensible words under her breath. Without a sound, Harry disappeared. Panting, Kagome just sat there. Now, Harry would be safe and kill Voldemort. Maybe find some survivors. But Kagome was so tired now. Much too tired. Sighing, she let herself fall to the hot, sandy ground and closed her eyes, counting the seconds until her death. And one tear rested upon her cheek. One tear for him. One. Suddenly, the camp was a bright scarlet ball of flame. It erupted with sound so loud, it was not heard. Kagome was burning but not dead, much to her disappointment. Not quite but nearly unconscious.  
  
Dimly, she was aware of the sensation of being lifted. She was being picked up by a complete stranger. She wondered if she should fight back but she was just too tired. So she just lay her head down and rested.

_I never thought it'd end this way either, Sesshoumaru. I'm so sorry_. Kagome thought before she was lost to the world for the moment.  
  
Author's Notes: I are hoping to get this finished by the end of the week. I'm sorry, but after this story, I'll probably leave FF.net forever. It just isn't working out.


	23. The Ruins Of Hogwarts

Alright, here. Maybe I'll leave and maybe I won't leave. Anyways, could someone please translate this review for me? I'm only bilingual with Korean and English, sorry.

Thais 2004-05-20 1 Anonymous Que droga! Vc não leu realmente nenhum livro do Harry Potter, né? Deu para perceber. Onde já se viu o Inuyasha entrar no meio do salão "Great Hall" e gritar wench que absurdo! Vc assassinou a estória!

From what I can tell, it's a flame...but that's all I know.

Digressing, on to the story

Chapter....?

Much later, Kagome awoke to find herself bruised, aching, and very much alone. She groaned as she picked herself up; it hurt just to move. Kagome stood shakily, her legs feeling too weak to support the rest of her.

There were remains of an explosion, just two feet away from her. And one foot away from the explosion? A man, someone Kagome didn't recognize. She walked towards him unsteadily. His black robes were torn and tattered, his face smudged with dirt as well as a purple bruise forming on his right cheek.

Was he a Death Eater? Or a survivor?

Kagome kneeled to the ground. He looked quite young but his brown hair was still streaked with grey.

"Hello?" She tentatively poked his shoulder. He didn't move. Kagome wondered if he was dead.

Kagome gingerly grabbed his wrist for a pulse. At first, nothing. Kagome was about to stand up and walk away when she felt it. A tiny fluttery pulse.

Suddenly the man twitched and groaned.

"Erm, sir?" He jumped up quite suddenly then winced at the pain. His face was gaunt and weary. Deep lines ran across his forehead, as he stared at her.

"Do I know you?" He questioned her. Kagome stared intently into his eyes, golden brown, flecked with green.

"I don't know. Did you save me?" She asked. The stranger's eyes widened.

"Why, I have no idea! Did I?" Suddenly Kagome remembered what Harry had told her.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" She demanded. The man quite visibly jumped.

"Why yes...I believe I might be!" Kagome wondered if he had a concussion.

"You've had a terrible shock, you should try to calm down and remember as much as you can." She said gently, her healing powers kicking in. He sank to the ground, deep in thought.

"I remember...I was looking for Harry...Potter, you do know him, am I right?" Kagome nodded and urged him to go on.

"Well...Then....I heard a voice, an evil cackle or something...And I saw you on the ground and...I picked you up and apparated but...In my haste, I believe I..." His eyes clouded with the frustration of not remembering. Then his expression cleared.

"Ah, yes! I believe we apparated right outside of some sort of...explosion I suppose...and I was knocked off my feet and that was it..." Remus looked up at Kagome.

"I don't suppose you know what had happened?" He asked quietly. Kagome pulled him to his feet and explained everything. In her opinion, he took it quite well.

"So where is Harry?" Remus inquired politely. Kagome thought deeply...Where had she transported him? They walked aimlessly, deep in thought.

"Hogwarts!" She said finally. "I remember, I transported him to Hogwarts." Remus paled significantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hogwarts...The Ruins Of Hogwarts now...Where Voldemort himself is staying right at this very moment!" Kagome gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Then, without even discussing it, both disappeared from sight with a small pop.

Moments later they appeared right outside of The Ruins of Hogwarts. And ruins it was indeed. The walls, though they had always been slightly crumbling from age, were now half the height they were before, nothing but a pile of rocks positioned to form a pathetic attempt for a wall. The towers had completely collapsed. The Forbidden Forest was nothing anymore. Hagrid's hut was nothing anymore, Kagome recognized some of the wooden debris on the ground as what Hagrid's hut had been made of. She felt a choky feeling rising up the her throat. She couldn't help but let out a little sob.

"There," Remus said suddenly, pointing and pulling Kagome back. Kagome saw it. A room that had somehow survived the Apocalypse. The Room of Requirement?

"He must be in there."

"But then...where's Harry?" Kagome asked. Remus turned to her and asked hoarsely,

"When you transported him...did you say any specific place? Or just 'Hogwarts'?"

"Just Hogwarts." Kagome replied, started by the fierceness in his eyes. He let go of her arm, it dropped silently to her side.

"But Hogwarts has been destroyed...So Harry shouldn't have been transported."

"Not all of it's been destroyed." Kagome pointed out. "There's still that one room..." Simultaneously the thought hit them and they gasped.

"We have to help save him!" Kagome cried desperately and they started to apparate when Kagome remembered that you couldn't apparate at Hogwarts.

"How'd we get here then?" Remus asked.

"We're _outside_ Hogwarts now of course. Because the only thing left of Hogwarts is that room."

"Well then," he said grimly "start running."

And they did.

Author's Notes: yes, a cliffhanger...sort of. I'll update soon. And YES, the next chapter is the FINALE! WOO WOO WOO!

No plans for a sequel. And no, Sesshy has not yet disappeared from the story completely

I know you guys don't want me to leave and I truly am sorry. It's just so hard to keep going with these stories, especially when I'm more interested in original fiction now and I work my ass off to write these things and no one seems to really care except for the reviewers of this story. Arigatou, people.  
I love you all for helping me get better at writing, thank you!


	24. Finale

A/N: it has been such a long time. I really am sorry…I don't have any excuses except for the inevitable events of human drah-ma. I'm almost positive everyone has stopped reading this but I do believe this is the finale. It's kind of sad and..okay just read already P

It wasn't easy to get into the room. Kagome and Remus both had to attempt several times to even get into the room. But once they were allowed inside, Kagome almost immediately wished they hadn't.

Inside the Room of Requirement, it was war. Spells ricocheted off the walls but none of them seemed to be doing anything. They appeared to be in a huge room that was empty, save for a throne, a glass of wine, a few glowing mirror, and the occupants of it. Kagome stared at the Dark Lord who had once been Naraku. His physical appearances changed dramatically, not quite for the better. Remus had already joined the throng but because no one seemed to have noticed her, Kagome stayed in the back, plotting and dodging spells that did not seem to be directed to her. She studied Harry and noticed how damp his clothes were, how much blood was seeping out of him, how slow he was being while Voldemort still looked in top shape, save the dark circles under his eyes (probably caused from Kagome and Harry bombing all the Death Eater camps) and a few nicks on his face and hands.

Kagome realized what she was to do. Closing her eyes, she murmured a few words and, like when attempting to find miko powers, a white hot ball grew in her hands and she launched it at Harry.

"What're you playing at?" He shouted at her, dodging. Naraku/Voldemort simply smirked and said, "Finally decided what's best for you?"

"No," Kagome shouted as a reply. "I realized what's best for us." Everyone turned to stare at the glowing ball, the spells flying around momentarily forgotten. It changed course and went directly for Harry again, much quicker than last time and he could not dodge it. It lightly touched his head. The bruises, obvious lack of sleep, and cuts disappeared. The routine was repeated to Remus, then it flew over to Voldemort, who was all the way across the room that had been steadily getting bigger and now resembled a church without the pews. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated to the best of her abilities.

_Please…please, _she begged inwardly. _Make this work!_

And it did. The glowing ball stopped suddenly a few feet in front of the Dark Lord, who was no longer looking amused but rather, livid. Slowly it shrunk and lost its color until it fell to the floor, looking much like a small pebble. The villain started to laugh, losing control as he laughed harder and harder.

"What is this, Kagome? Your absolute best? I'm disappointed at you." Kagome simply continued to smile at him.

"Yes, I recently made up this spell. I do hope it will work as planned." He laughed again and bent down to pick it up.

"This?" Kagome immediately thought that he would pick it up and was disappointed when he simply levitated it with his wand. It would've made things much easier if he had simply touched it. "This is nothing but a tiny bomb you concealed in that ridiculous healing ball. Pathetic."

"Maybe that was a cheap trick," Kagome admitted. "But…don't you wonder where the ball might be?"

Acting on instinct, Voldemort whipped around, Kagome chanted and concentrated harder than ever before. When he had looked forward again, all he could see was white flame.

The explosion was louder than anything. Louder than all the bombs Harry and Kagome had used to diminish the number of Death Eater camps. Louder than what had seemed the loudest to Kagome—the beating of her heart.

"Run!" Kagome screamed at Harry and Remus before running herself, plugging her ears. They ran until they couldn't anymore, until Hogwarts was no longer in sight.

"Never again," Harry panted. "Never again do something like that without telling us."

"It was spur of the moment." Kagome replied.

"Did it kill him?" Remus asked. Kagome gave him an appraising look, odd seeing as how she was younger.

"Of course not," She said matter-of-factly. "Only one person can do that." They all looked at Harry, who then looked down at dust and rubble.

"I don't think I can." He said, just loud enough for the two others to hear.

"Harry," Kagome said urgently. "Look at me. You can do this. You _have to_."

There was a silence.

"But why? Everything's gone anyways. Even Voldemort doesn't really have a reason for keeping control over this wasteland, there is no one here anymore."

"Harry." Remus spoke suddenly, harshly. "Harry, think of everyone. Your friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, your _parents_." Harry winced.

"They are all watching you, waiting for you to finish this. End this. Your parents died to give you this chance, you cannot throw it away because there is always something left. They are still there, they are still waiting. You will see them eventually, but it isn't time to die now. It is time to fight."

Kagome stayed silent.

"Alright." Harry said finally. "I'll try my best.." He still sounded doubtful but Remus accepted it anyways.

"Right then." Remus said briskly. "I will go look around for more dangers. And maybe I'll find a place where we can hide."

Kagome and Harry sat alone in dirt for a long while in silence. Then finally, Harry spoke.

"You are truly amazing." He told her. Kagome blushed and was glad that Harry couldn't see that under all the grime and ashes.

"Thank you. And although you've probably heard this millions of times, you are too." Kagome said.

"I-I think," Harry stammered. "I think I even…well..loved you…before. For a while. But you're not available. And I have someone else…that I'll see…someday."

Kagome looked at him for a long time. "You will see that person, I know it." She told him.

"But I'm not taken…I'm not trying to insinuate anything of course," Kagome added hastily.

"You aren't?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed so deeply this time, she was sure Harry could see. "We were never…actually..we never really got the chance."

"Oh.." Harry said. "Well..you still have a chance."

Kagome looked at him again. "What do you mean?" She asked sharply.

Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore said that the machine..the one that would make the demons think they lived in an artificial world or something…he said that made the demons nearly indestructible. So, you know, he could still be laying there." It sounded hopeless to Kagome and she shook her head.

"Or…" Harry grinned mischievously for the first time since the destruction. "We can check the Marauder's Map." He pulled out a frayed looking piece of parchment, his green eyes flashing.

"What is that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It used to be my dad's." Harry told her proudly. "He and his friends made it, it's a map of Hogwarts and everyone in it."

"But," Kagome said, perplexed. "Hogwarts is in ruins now."

"Yes.." Harry admitted. "But it still shows it as Hogwarts and shows where everyone is…even if they aren't alive and they're buried under rocks." He said heavily, his smile fading.

"How do you make it work?" Kagome asked, looking dubiously at the old, yellowed parchment.

"Like this," Harry demonstrated, pulling out his wand and tapping the parchment. He said clearly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Spidery font crawled over the page. Soon, Kagome could recognize it as what Hogwarts had once been. She saw hundreds of dots, with people's names labeling them. But none of them were moving except…

"Harry, look!" Kagome pointed. "Several dots are still moving." She and Harry looked intently at the map.

"But that can't be right…" Harry murmured. "They aren't going anywhere just..kind of bouncing around."

"Maybe they aren't going anywhere." Kagome suggested. "Maybe they're just….twitching. It might've been possible for a few to survive. And look! The ghosts are still moving!"

"We have to help these people," Harry thrust the map into Kagome's hands and sped off.

"Harry, wait!" Kagome called. He stopped and turned. "What about Voldemort?"

"Voldemort isn't there any more!" Harry called back. "He must have gone to a Death Eater camp."

Disbelievingly, Kagome checked the map and Harry was right; she could not see Voldemort's name anywhere. While attempting to catch up with Harry, she scrutinized the map, looking for Sesshoumaru's name. She found it. And her breath caught in her throat.

The dot labeled Sesshoumaru was moving.

It wasn't simply twitching as the rest of the dots were. The dot was moving at a slow but steady pace.

"Harry!" Kagome gasped once they had reached the ruins.

"Yeah?"

"You do it on your own, I'll be right back, I think Sesshoumaru's.." She didn't finish, simply handed the map back to its rightful owner and walked in the direction where the map had said he was.

"Er..alright." Harry said awkwardly but Kagome was already out of sight. Leaping away from the rubble that had been walls, dodging the sickeningly quiet unmoving people, Kagome ran as fast as she could. And then she saw him.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome murmured as though in her sleep. He was moving rocks out of his way, bruises and scratches covering his body. Then she saw his eyes. They were not right. Dazed and unfocused, they forced Kagome to realize that he was still under a spell, he was still in an artificial world. Kagome started to cry, right then and there.

"KAGOME!" She heard a terrified yell echo throughout the vast destruction she was standing in. Harry.

"HE'S HERE! RUN!" Kagome knew what that meant...Voldemort had returned. And then she heard it. The two words that Harry had survived once but she knew that he would not survive it again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

How could she have heard all of this when she was so far away from the two that had been fighting? Kagome knew what the outcome was…Harry had not lived. Something inside her crumpled and she fell to her knees, sobbing red. There was nothing anymore. No hope, no nothing. Why would anyone want this? How could anyone live through this? Kagome had had enough.

"Kagome…" Kagome opened her eyes. Voldemort, in all of his gruesome royalty, leered at her. She wanted to die more than anything in the world.

"There's no one left but you now…That stupid werewolf..the stupid boy who lived…and lives no more!" He laughed maniacally.

"This is the last time I will ask you this…will you join me on the path of greatness or die?"

"What greatness?" Kagome hissed through her teeth. "Destruction? A total desert with no more than 50 death eater's willing to serve you out of fear?" She managed to somehow laugh, which seemed to infuriate Voldemort more than the words she had said. His distorted face contorted in fury and he brandished his wand menacingly.

"Then all I can say is….good bye!" He laughed again.

"No." Kagome whispered. But somehow, that made him lower his wand. "I can't die…you'd have to catch me first!" She laughed again and conjured her most powerful miko shield that even the Dark Lord could not penetrate, at least for the time being. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was already a long ways away from the two, completely unaware of his true surroundings. Then something caught Kagome's eye. A out of metal…still sparking with magic….still working. Still useable.

In one swift motion, she picked it up and apparated until she was right next to Sesshoumaru who was moving at a strangely rapid place. She held his hand, although it was limp and then conjured an image in her head. They were going somewhere else. All she could picture in her head was a waterfall at that moment. And that was where they went, temporarily safe from Voldemort's wraith. Sesshoumaru was looking at her…no _through _her with the blank expression. The waterfall was bloodstained and drying up; it made Kagome sick to look at it. Still, she poked her head behind the waterfall and discovered a small cave that looked big enough for maybe five people.

She forced Sesshoumaru to crawl into the cave then followed him. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek. He did not respond. Then, she fumbled with the cube for a few seconds and pointed it to herself. A thin ribbon of light shot through her chest..and she went limp. The two of them…dead to the real world.

_Kagome awoke to a grassy forest, with the canopy of the ancient trees protecting her from the sun. All seemed drenched in green, with the scent of the forest wet and fresh, and bird chirping. Kagome saw a tall demon with flowing moonlight hair, who was turned away from her, apparently lost in thought. _

_Giggling, Kagome poked Sesshoumaru in the shoulder. He turned to her in surprised. And promptly engulfed her in a hug, which she happily responded to._

_"How did you get here?" Sesshoumaru asked slowly. Kagome looked in to the amber eyes that were now full of fire and full of life._

_"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore except for the two of us." Kagome replied. Taking her hand in his, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a clearing. Slowly he leaned in, Kagome closed her eyes and responded. They stayed together like that for a long time, neither one of them afraid any longer. _

------The End

I'm not sure if my reviewers (if there are any left anymore) liked the ending but I gave it my best. Finally, DENIED LOVE is finished and I think I've finally returned to Fanfiction. Thanks for reading, this story I think has been one of the most helpful stories I've ever written, helping me improve my talent as a writer. And of course, I have my reviewers who have stuck with me, complimented me, and criticized me, to thank for that.


End file.
